My Little Bee
by greeenmelon
Summary: Agent Bella was raised to be the ultimate fighter. She works at Eclipse Academy, living a life in darkness. Jerk Edward Cullen has the perfect life. What happens when broken meets perfection? Will Edward be bright enough to be Bella's new sunshine? DARK.
1. My Little Bee Turns Nine

**My Little Bee**

**Summary**_: _Agent Isabella Swan was raised to be the ultimate fighter. She works at Eclipse Academy, living a life shrouded in darkness. Jerk Edward Cullen has the perfect life. What happens when broken meets perfection? Will Edward be bright enough to be Bella's new sunshine? DARK THEMES. AH. OOC.

(I'm bad at summaries, sorry. If you can give me a better one later on, please do.)

**A/N: WARNING: **Do NOT read this story if you are sensitive to subjects such as violence, fighting, death, depression, killing, rape, kicking, punching, teasing, drugs, torture, alcohol, etc. I am NOT saying _all_ or _any_ of these things will occur in the story; I don't want to spoil it in any way so I'm not going to list only the things that will happen. But I just want to warn anybody whose uncomfortable with those kind of topics. This is a DARK STORY. This is my last and final warning. So read on if you can...

Also, a heads up that I like reading about fierce women so Bella is definitely going to be one of them. The main focus of the story will be about Bella, so Edward's POV may be short. This is my first attempt at writing an actual story, so please don't bash me or anything. I only write for fun. I'm not claiming or trying to be some pro writer. I promise though that this will be a completed story; I despise uncompleted stories. Lastly, I was inspired by things I read and watched.. my main inspiration came from watching _Wanted_ - Yes, the latest movie with Angelina Jolie. I love her. (And Twilight, of course, too.)

OH, and I recommend you to listen to the song; it's amazing and inspired me too. Link in profile, along with pictures of the characters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. Just this story.**

**

* * *

**

_Send a wish upon a star_

_Do the work and you'll go far_

_Send a wish upon a star_

_Make a map and there you are_

_Send a hope upon a wave_

_A dying wish before the grave_

_Send a hope upon a wave_

_For all this souls you failed to save_

_And you stood tall_

_Now you will fall_

_Don't break the spell_

_Of a life spent trying to do well_

_And you stood tall_

_Now you will fall_

_Don't break the spell_

_Of a life spent trying to do well_

_Send a wish upon a star . . ._

_-Sia, "Lullaby"_

**Isabella Swan - nine years old**

"Now make a wish, my little Bee!"

I close my eyes and think about what I want for my birthday. I am finally turning nine years old; Pops told me earlier that I'm officially a big girl.. not that I want to be. I always want to be a little girl. I don't want to "grow up" as Pops likes to say.

I sadly open my eyes without making a wish and look up at my Grandpa Pops.

Every year his face starts to have more lines and the ones already there only get deeper. When I asked him why his face was not as smooth as before, his only response was, _'Little Bee, your Pops is getting older. This is life'_, followed by a loud laugh. Like Grams, I know one day he will go to Heaven like he explained, but I don't want to accept the fact that my only Pops could be gone one day.

Pops is my joy. My teacher. My hero. My best friend. My family. My _only_ family left.

Even though my dad is still alive and well, he is the darkness in my life; the cold wind that circles around me, constantly blowing out that flame or spark within my soul. I'm not sure what this "flame" or "spark" I have within me really is, but my Pops assured me one day I would find out. Only my Pops is the one who can relight my flame. He keeps me going and alive.

He's the warm breeze on a chilly night in my life.

"...Bee?"

I snap out of my thoughts and focus back on my Pops. His eyes are brown just like mine, except they are filled with questions right now.

I sigh. "I'm sorry, Pops. I just don't know what to wish for. If I wish for you to live forever, do you think I'll get my wish?"

Pops' eyes instantly fill with sadness. I quickly regret letting him know what is on my mind. I don't want to make my grandpa sad. Tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Come here my little Bee," Pops replies while opening his arms up.

I hesitantly walk over to him, and then decide to fiercely hug him. Even though I only reach up to his waist and my arms aren't long enough to completely hug his frame yet, I hold onto him like I never want to let go. And I really don't. I take in one breath to smell him. _Cinnamon_. How can I ever go on without him?

_Cinnamon, warmth, sunshine, love_ ... I really need it _all_. Like air.

"Hey now.. it's your birthday, Bee! Big girls don't cry," he says as he brushes away the tears now heavily streaming down my face. He pries my arms away and quickly places me on his lap as he sits down.

"Look Bee, I know I told you that I am sick.. but I still have lots of time with you, okay? And I promised I would teach you everything I know, didn't I?" Pop says.

I nod.

"Good. Now I'm going to tell you a story and I want you to remember this, alright?"

I nod again.

"Little Bee, you and your Grams have always been the sunshine to my life. Without you two, I don't know what I would do. When Grams passed away, I was sad. I felt lost. But then I realized that I still had you, and Grams would not have wanted me to forget about you either. Even though Grams is with the beautiful angels in Heaven now, her spirit remains to live on. You know how?" he asks.

I shake my head no.

"Through you and me. Grams filled our souls with her love and in return, we still remember her. She left a part of her spirit, or love, in each of us, which is what helps guides us to become who we are today. One day I will be gone just like Grams, but I want you to never forget what we both taught you. Don't forget our love. As long as you can do that, you keep our spirit alive.. and then, we will always be with you. You will become a big girl that we will be so proud of. It may be tough at first, but I believe in you. You are destined to be great, Isabella Marie Swan."

A sob whacks through me again at the thought of losing Pops. It takes me a minute until I can finally gather my words. "I k-know Pops.. I just.. I will m-miss you so much."

"I know Bee, but all living things must eventually die. It's life."

Those are Pops' "famous" words: _All living things must eventually die._ As much as I will miss him, I know I have to be strong now. I don't know how much time Pops will have left in the world, but I don't want to waste another minute crying about it. I have more than enough time in the world to do that after he is gone.

Pops is gently smiling at me now. He knows I am understanding; he has faith in me. Standing up, I walk over to my birthday cake - which now has a little weak flame burning on my candle. I close my eyes and make my wish.

_I wish for to Pops' spirit to always be within me._

With one quick blow, the flame is gone. With a smile and renewed excitement, I exclaim, "Alright, let's eat some cake, Pops!" He quickly beams back at me and chuckles.

"I love you, _my little Bee_," he says as he quickly kisses me on my cheek and leaves to go grab a knife for the cake in the kitchen.

And just like that, my flame is back. Pops relights the fire in my soul again, only this time it is stronger than ever. I am sure from this moment on that no one can ever blow it out again. Not even Charlie; I won't let him.

It doesn't matter if Pops is still here or not, I will always remember Pops' love.

Pops' love is his spirit.

His spirit is my flame.

_'Don't forget our love,'_ he'd said.

I will always keep the flame burning.


	2. My Life, Your Life

**A/N**: Edward is coming up soon. Pictures of the Cullen family + song are in my profile.

Please note that Edward is three years YOUNGER than Bella. I want you to compare Bella's life from Edward's. Bella is a very complex character so I want all of this to seem real and for you to understand WHY she is the way she is later. Every chapter is important. So, all of this might move slower than you'd like. Please be patient. (:

* * *

_I could possibly be fading_

_Or have something more to gain_

_I could feel myself growing colder_

_I could feel myself under your fate_

_Under your fate_

_It was you breathless and tall_

_I could feel my eyes turning into dust_

_And two strangers turning into dust_

_Turning into dust . . .  
_

_-Mazzy Star, "Into Dust"_

**Isabella Swan - six months later . . .**

"I love you, Pops. I will always keep you alive in me. You have taught me so much, I will never forget. I-I p-promise... I-I-I...," I sob.

I can't control my tears and my cries. _This is it._ Pops is going to die. I want to be strong like he taught me, but I can't keep it together. So I let myself cry. The hospital smells like bleach; it is too clean. I really want to smell cinnamon instead.

"I... love you so much, my little Bee. Always. I am so proud of you. I know you won't forget. Please don't cry... there is nothing to be sad about," my grandpa rasps out. Each breath he takes seems hard. Earlier, the doctors said he only had a few minutes left.

But even with a few minutes left of his life, I can't help but notice the little light of excitement in his eyes. Can't Pops see that I need him still? A few minutes isn't enough for me...

"But Pops, you're leaving me! I know your spirit will always be here with me, but I-I can't .. I can't imagine a life without you here. How can I not be sad?" I cry.

"Because my little Bee, I'm starting a new chapter in my life. I will reunite with Grams again and we will both watch you from above. We will still be with you. Promise. Please be strong... I love you, my little Bee."

I feel the pad of his thumb brush across my cheeks, trying to wipe away my tears. I raise my head to look into his eyes one last time. He gives me a small smile as a single tear falls out of his eyes.

I kiss the tear on his cheek goodbye and finally say, "I love you too, Pops."

The edge of his lips curve up even higher. His eyelids are drooping while he slowly blinks now. Our eyes connect as we both stare at each other. Chocolate against chocolate eyes . . . until there are only one set of chocolate eyes left.

With one final breath, Pops dies at 7:59 pm, December 14th with a small smile playing on his lips. This image forever burns into my head. The peaceful slumber he has forever fallen into with Grams.

Even though Pops told me he would pass one day, I always thought he would be immune to death.. silly as it sounds. Pops seemed invincible.

"_All living things must eventually die," _I quietly repeat to myself. Only the sounds of the flat beep of the heart monitor respond to me. "I guess you were right, Pops."

With one final kiss to his forehead, I mentally say goodbye one last time. My eyes begin to water again, but I quickly push them away. I vaguely hear the doctor or nurse say something to me, but I feel too numb listen. I get up from my chair and begin to walk down the hospital hallway.

Everything is so white. The floors are white. The ceiling. The walls. Everything is white. I feel so cold and empty. Doctors, nurses, and other people are rushing around in the hallway but I don't pay any attention to them. I just keep walking with feet that weigh like metal. I feel like this is how my life is going to be like from now on. Like a long cold, white hallway with life bustling all around me.

Everyone is living around me. I am moving, but only existing. Not living.

Finally, I reach the end of the hallway where I walk out the doors into the chilly night air. I take one deep breath in.

Even the air smells fresh and alive.

I find a small bench where I sit and think about nothing. I just feel so numb and empty. I eventually hear a car pull up and immediately catch a pair of dark cold eyes staring back at me. He is frowning.

"Get in," he flatly says. I freeze. I sit there. I don't dare to move.

He immediately gets out of his car while grunting. Then he roughly grabs my arms as he drags me back into his car. Shutting my door, he gets back behind the wheel and drives off without saying a word. So I decide to.

"Your dad died, Charlie. You didn't even say goodbye."

He angrily glances at me through the rearview mirror while speeding down the road. He huffs and remains silent.

Tomorrow I will go back "home" to Phoenix.

That night in my hotel room I do not cry.

That night was the last time I _ever_ cried. I never found anything to cry about after Pops. And I definitely didn't want to. My personal sunshine and warmth was gone; I felt cold. Emotionless. Nothing in life will ever be worth my tears for again.

That night I vowed I would never allow myself to really _feel_ again.

'_Don't forget our love.' _His words still repeat loud and clear in my head.

I know I will not. Even if I refuse to feel, I know my flame still burns as strong as ever.

* * *

**Edward Cullen - six years old**

"Daaaaaaaad! Moooooooom!" I cry.

The sound of footsteps are quickly stomping down the stairs.

"What? What is it honey? Are you alright?" my mommy asks me as she quickly brushes her hands all over me- probably to check if I am hurt.

"N-nooo..," I sob. I just pretend to cry so Mommy will pay attention. Maybe she might even give me a cookie if I am lucky.

"What's wrong sweetie?" My mommy's eyes look sad with worry. I feel bad. I love my mommy more than anything in this world.

"Please smile mommy.. I love you!" My mommy begins to smile and looks at my daddy. "Don't worry Daddy, I love you too!" I happily reply as I smile with my toothy- now toothless- grin.

"Oh, my little Apple boy! Look Carlisle.. Edward's missing his two front teeth!" I grin up even wider to my mom's face. I am proud. I am becoming a man like daddy says, whatever that means. I want to be just like him.

"My, my Edward. My boy is growing up so fast," my daddy coos. "What are you going to do with your broken teeth?"

I tap my pointy finger to my chin as I think. _Tap, tap, tap . . . _"Well... Alice says I should put it under my pillow so the teeth fairy can give me money!" I frown. "But I hate fairies! They're for girls! Don't they wear those sparkly dresses? Can _you_ give me money instead?" I ask with hopeful eyes. I know Mommy can't say no to me.

My mommy and daddy both laugh. But then The Alice (yes, **THE** Alice - no one else is like her!) interrupts.

"EDWARD CULLEN! Fairies aren't _just_ for GIRLS! Besides.. no pwetty fairy would want to go anywhere near you! You smell and you have cooties!" Alice, my twin sister, is at the bottom of the stairs sticking her tongue out at me. She's making _fun _of me again. I don't understand why she thinks _I _only have cooties. I don't want to touch her either! I can't even believe she's my twin to start with.

We look _nothing _alike. Alice has pitch black hair.. which daddy said supposedly comes from _his_ dad. I think he just doesn't want Alice to feel bad or else she will cry. Alice is so skinny and short.. I think I can squish her sometimes. She is also LOUD. Nobody is as loud as she is. Plus Alice also has bright blue eyes.. like the sky. _Again_, daddy says Grandpa has eyes just like Alice. I roll my eyes.

I look at my parents. I am the perfect mix. While my daddy has blonde hair, I have bronze-colored hair just like Mommy. Mommy has warm caramel eyes, while daddy has green eyes- just like me! Mommy said we have green apples eyes. That's why she calls me "Apple." I'm not short and skinny like Alice. I'm not loud. I can even play the piano.. Mommy said I am her little Mozart.

Alice is _definitely _not my sister. So this means I can pick on her. With an angry face, I begin to chase after her across the room.

"You are NOT my sister, _Tinky_!" I angrily shout as she quickly tries to run away. Alice hates that nickname. I only called her that because she is teeny like Tinkerbell and it rhymes with "stinky."

As I chase Alice down, I think I hear mommy shout, "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! You stop chasing your sister right this instant or else I'm . . . " Then her voice fades away.

I don't stop running.


	3. Sunshine and Darkness

**A/N:** Pictures of Bella's parents + song are in my profile.

Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. I edit everything myself.

**I do not own anything Twilight. Or the songs.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Well it's been rough but we'll be just fine_  
_ We'll work it out yeah we'll survive_  
_ You musn't let a few bad times dictate_

_ So come along, it wont be long_  
_ 'Til we return happy_  
_ Shut your eyes, there are no lies_  
_ In this world we call sleep_  
_ Let's desert this day of hurt_  
_ Tomorrow we'll be free . . ._

_Sia, "Soon We'll Be Found"  
_

**Isabella Swan - ten years old**

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH! This is ALL your fault!" he shouts.

I don't even flinch. I am used to his behavior. Charlie, my supposed father, hits me daily at night. He has for the past four years. Sometimes a kick in the gut, a punch to my face, and he is done. Other times.. not so much. Today is one of _those_ nights.

_Those_ nights was when he felt diabolical. The nights where beating me was just not enough to satisfy him.

Closing my eyes, I take one deep breath and let the numbness take over me. I feel cold like a marble stone.

"YOU...," he accuses as I feel him roughly grab my hair, forcing my head to move back as he looks at me. His eyes are dark and cold. I wonder if they are as hard as they look. Like the small black pebbles I find in the yard. "T-This is your fault! Everyone is dead because of you.. your mother, your grandma, and even... Gramps! You made them die!"

"It's not _my_ fucking fault," I hiss.

Charlie's eyes widen, almost as if he can't believe I talked back. I feel his grip tighten on my head and I vaguely start to notice the smell of blood seeping out from my roots. His hold is shaking, causing my head to shake with it. He has had too much to drink. Again. But the reeking smell of his breath tells me that he has been drinking vodka instead of beer tonight.

I know I am taking a big risk by opening my mouth, but I am tired of being blamed. Maybe my mom _is_ my fault, but she just ran away. She isn't dead. Besides, everything he says is a lie anyways. I don't want to become crazy and believe his lies.

"Welll... well, I'll teeeeach-ch y-you!" he drunkenly slurs. Pulling me with both of his hands, he drags me across the room and then pushes me down the basement stairs. I am falling.

Before I make contact with the stairs, I use my arms as a shield and tuck my legs up against my chest. I roll down the stairs like a ball. Then I hit the concrete floor.

_Ow. That will leave a bruise, _I think.

"That'll teach you some m-manners!" he shouts as he slams the door shut.

Darkness.

_Great, _I think. At least he didn't hit me tonight. I don't mind being locked up in the basement overnight as opposed to his other punishments.

I think back to one of the times when Charlie had _beat_ me up, _then_ tied a rope around my neck, and hung the end of the rope in my closest. He placed me on a short stool to stand on. I had to tip-toe my feet just to be able to breathe. It was a long twelve hours. My body felt on fire from the lack of oxygen; I really believed I was going to die that night. Being only seven, that was the worst night of my life.

The only downside to the basement is the freezing temperatures it will reach overnight. I grin. Fortunately for me, I am prepared for situations such as these. Maybe tonight is my lucky night after all.

Standing up, I grimace at the pain that shoots up my leg. I quickly stretch it out, feeling slightly better. At least I don't have any broken bones. I walk to the stone concrete walls and begin to feel around. Moving around in the pitch black is tough without any light, but all I need to locate is _my_ corner. Once I feel it, I count up to three concrete blocks on the wall starting from the floor. Reaching the third one, I use my fingers to pry it out.

Charlie doesn't know that I managed to cut out a block when he wasn't home one day. I chopped it in half from the back, so that I could easily stash some necessities for nights like these behind the block. I reach inside and first grab my flashlight, turning it on. Now being able to see, I grab my granola bar, socks, gloves, and scarf. I couldn't fit much behind the concrete block, so I stuffed as much as I possibly could without it ever being noticed by Charlie.

After putting on my socks, gloves, and scarf, I begin to feast on the granola bar for the night. This will be my last meal for God knows how long . . .

Now that Pops is gone, I start to question myself on why I am still letting Charlie hurt me. Maybe because I'm used to it. It's all I've known since I was five. Or maybe I would feel even more guilty after Renee.

I sigh. I am missing Pops. His death seems like only yesterday, even though it is now more than half a year ago. Wanting to think of happier times, I think about our times spent together . . .

Grams had passed away when I was about four, but I still had some memories with her too. She would always bake the most amazing pies. Apple pie was my favorite. Her heart was made out of pure gold. Nothing but love. I remember Pops being sad for a while after Grams died. But then one day he came inside the house with a sparkle in his eye, reached into the freezer, and said, _'If Grams was here, she would have given you your cherry popsicle.' _He then handed me my absolute favorite snack at the time, causing the first real big grin to erupt out on my face since Grams died._ 'Thank you, Pops!' _I cheerfully replied. That was how his nickname "Pops" started.

It was also very fitting since he was more of a father to me than Charlie ever was.

Soon after, my grandpa began to feel motivated again. I could see more light in his eyes everyday. One day, early in the morning when the sun was still rising, Pops ran into my room and said, "Wake up, Sunshine! Today I'm going to teach you the art of fighting!" I was confused, but didn't really have time to think about it as he tickled me until I was dying of laughter.

True to his word, Pops began to teach me some fighting techniques that morning. I was young but eager to learn. I didn't really know why he wanted to teach me so bad; I never asked because it was fun anyways. Over time, Pops taught me about the history, art, and techniques of being a skilled fighter. He taught me what to eat and how to make his mystery smoothie I saw him drink every morning. Once he took me on a camping trip in the mountains and taught me how to survive for a week in case I ever got lost or stranded. Every morning we would have a routine. We would wake up and drink our smoothies. Go outside to the warm ocean sand. Mediate. Breathe. Relax. Stretch. Run. Practice. Learn. Fight. Target. And then finally at nighttime we would relax by the fire out on his beachside deck and gaze up at the stars together. Those days were absolute bliss. **[pic of house in profile] **

But in the back of my mind, I had a feeling that Pops was so determined to teach me everything only because Grams was taken so suddenly from us. I knew kids my age did not practice like I did on a daily basis. Only older kids did. And even then, it wasn't as hard as my practices. Although Pops did try to reassure me that that wasn't really why. He told me that he was very proud of my abilities and how fast I was learning. He said it was important for me to start young, not when I was older; that this was natural for me. It did feel natural though. Pops knew I would be destined for great, but how much or how he knew this.. I did not know.

That was how my nickname "Bee" became about. Pops said I was like a little bee.. small and quick, but dangerous when aggravated. He said bees could sometimes be hard to spot since they were so small. Plus they also made sweet honey, and guarded it with their life. He said I had the sweetest soul like Grams once I opened up, but I guarded that part of myself tightly. Coincidentally, bees are also black and yellow.. like sunshine and darkness. My life is sunshine and darkness.

I was like a bee. I was _Pop's_ _little bee._

One day I admitted to Pops that I wanted to be just like him, so I asked him what his job was. He said he was a _special_ martial arts teacher. When I asked why it was "special" he just simply said I would figure it out one day.

'_So then why are you teaching me all of this Pops if it's not because you think you will go to Heaven so soon like Grams?' I looked up at him with my big brown eyes. I was confused. Why did Pops want to teach me? It only made me even more different from other kids. I didn't want to be different. They teased me for being different._

'_Little Bee..,' he began, '..there's too many bad people and things in this world. You always have to protect yourself and the good people from it, okay?' _

_He pleading looked at me back with his big brown eyes too. I guess it made sense. _

'_But why can't they protect themselves?' I whined._

'_Because they're not good at it like you are, Bee. Everybody has different skills they are good at.. yours is to defend. It's important to help people. As long as we both do good, we will go to Heaven like Grams,' he explained._

'_Oh! Then can I eat as many cherry popsicles as I want?' I asked, suddenly excited from the thought of it._

_He chuckled and his face was plastered with a large smile. 'Yes Bella, you can eat as many as you want. Sound good? In fact.. let's start right now!'_

I didn't really understand it at the time what he meant at age _five_, but I agreed anyways. My life was happy and perfect. It _was _all sunshine at the time. Plus, his lessons were fun too.

I only got to visit Pops during summers and holidays. He lived out in sunny California while I lived in Phoenix with my mom and dad, Renee and Charlie. Every time I was with Pops, I felt at home. When the summer or holiday was over, I would always cling to Pops' leg and beg him to let me stay. He didn't. But he always made sure to send me gifts and in return I promised to keep practicing. Everything my Pops taught me felt right.. like he was teaching me to be my true self. Later on, I would realize that being with Pops was my only escape from my darkness. My only piece of happiness.

Renee disappeared on March 10th, when I was about five and a half. No one knew where she went. Charlie, being the Chief of Police, was furious and heartbroken. At the time, I didn't understand; I _still_ never really do. My parents were happy together, at least they _looked_ happy together. My mom and dad used to smother me with their love. Renee was always flitting from one new hobby to the next, taking me along with her.

I don't know what I did wrong to make her leave me. I still don't.

I asked Pops what I did wrong, but he got upset and told me never to blame myself; that it wasn't my fault. But it was. If Renee loved me enough, she would have taken me with her. Just like she took me with her to her new hobby of the week.

With my Grams dead and Renee gone, I saw Charlie's light in his eyes begin to dim. He was no longer the father I adored. He didn't hug me anymore. He didn't kiss me good night. In fact, he barely spoke or looked at me. Thankfully Pops taught me how to cook and eat right, so I was able to feed and take care of myself. Even that survival camping trip was useful. I tried to help take care of Charlie to make up for my mom leaving me, but everyday his anger just grew. Much to Pops' disappointment, my father stopped talking to him too.

I waited. And waited. And waited.

I was waiting for the day my dad would come back home, like Pops, with the light back in his eyes. I was waiting for him to give me my cherry popsicle.

It never came. He never did.

By the time I was six, Charlie began to hit me. I will never forget the first time he slapped me. His eyes were cold and looked like a endless sea of black. It looked like outer space, except stars no longer existed. He slapped me so hard I fell down and hit my head on the stairs. All I could hear was, '_YOU did this.. _you_ killed them_! YOU!'

_What did I do wrong? _I was so confused. My six year old brain couldn't understand. When the copper smell of my own blood filled my nose, I blacked out for the first time.

From that day on, I was no longer myself. The happy bubble I lived in was popped and gone. Charlie continued to hit me, but I never fought back. I just took what I deserved. I thought about telling Pops. But then I remembered how he told me it was my job to be a protector. I felt like I had to protect Charlie because somewhere deep down inside he was good. Or so I believed. I felt like my mom left because of me. I was the bad daughter. I also felt like I had to protect Pops too; I didn't want him to be heartbroken over this. I didn't want to destroy the love Pops' felt for his only son.

It didn't help that a small part of me still hoped that Charlie would be the father I loved again one day. I was silently hoping and waiting.

_He never was._

Eventually, I began to grow up from that silly hope. I became angry too. But I told myself that there was always good and bad in this world like Pops said; every bad thing that happened to me only made me stronger. Or slightly frosted my heart, however you looked at it. Any bruises or broken bones he caused were covered up with clothes or just claimed to be "an accident." I was dubbed the clumsiest girl in my school.

Since I tripped and hurt myself often, no adults ever questioned me or thought Charlie, Chief of Police, to be an abuser. The truth was... I wasn't clumsy. In fact, the only reason I "tripped" was because my peers made me trip. I was the girl everyone loved to pick on. I was a joke.

My clothes were ratty since no one but Pops sent me clothes. But even that wasn't much. I was so skinny from the lack of food. I was awkward, always looking down. I barely said a word, but when I did.. I stuttered from being nervous. Even with the Phoenix sun constantly shining, my skin was so pale; kids thought it was funny they could see my veins. Everybody just thought I was plain weird and ugly. Kids even told each other that if they touched or sometimes even looked at me, they might get sick and die. I never spoke up for myself; I was the shy, quiet mousy girl in school. Nobody thought I was worthy.

Over time, I learned to distance myself from others. I began to feel cold. Not goosebumps oh-the-weather-is-cold.. but more emotionally cold. By the time I was seven, I learned how to not feel emotions I didn't want to feel. Charlie and the kids could tease, hit, and torture me, but I wouldn't let them destroy me inside. No one could touch that. Only Pops had the key to my heart.

Thankfully since Charlie didn't want to seem suspicious, he would still fly me out to visit Pops. The only time I felt happy was when I went to go visit Pops. He made my stone cold heart beat again with him. I felt alive, happy, and at peace with Pops. My only sunshine and warmth.

Weeks before I would leave, Charlie would stop hitting me so any marks or bruises would be cleared. I was told to never tell Pops.

And I never did. _I just couldn't._

I knew Pops suspected that something was wrong with me or that I changed, but he could never really put his finger on it. Plus, my time spent with Pops was the only time I could put my guard down. The only time I would truly smile.

Up until Pops died, he continued to teach me more everyday. As I got older, I was capable of doing more difficult things. He pushed me to my limit. He reminded me that his lessons were secrets, and I couldn't tell anyone until I was much, much older.

I didn't have full strength like other boys did, but what I did have was agility and passion. Pops said being fast was just as important and my passion would allow me to achieve what my heart desired. He said even if a man twice my size and strength attacked me, he was harmless if he didn't know _how_ to use his strength. It was all about techniques. The angle I kicked at or swerved at someone was important. I was fast so I could get in more hits than a stronger untrained male would. Pops also educated me about the human body and what nerves did what. It was fascinating how much pain or damage I could cause with just a few fingers. He also taught me about natural poisons and what each one did.

I was surprised one day when Pops first handed me a gun when I was seven. He said I needed to perfect my aim. Usually we did aiming exercises, but I never held a gun before. After a few hours, I was hitting the bullseye.

Before I was nine, I was pretty sure I knew how to kill people. But I never tested out that theory.

Yet.

Even though I had yet to hurt a fly, I was patient for my time. Pops told me patience would always pay off. I didn't even understand what I was waiting for. I didn't even have enough courage to defend myself against kids my age, so how was I suppose to protect other people?

He told me one day I would know.

I had complete faith and trust in Pops, so I just decided to be patient.

. . .

_I'm still waiting for that day_ . . .

* * *

**Poor Bella, huh? She's such a touch girl but a child can only handle so much..**

**If you have a heart, you will review! Please! :D  
**


	4. Dead or Alive

_My Little Bee_

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

_...knock, knock, knock..._

My eyes begin to open and I realize that I have fallen asleep. The memories with Pops temporarily warm my heart, but too soon I feel cold all over again.

The light coming from my flashlight is dimmer than before, probably running out of juice. A shiver shakes through me.

_Why is my bed so hard and cold? _I think. Oh, _right. _Charlie.

I am still in the basement. I thought I heard a distant knock.. I am sure that I did. I am always a light sleeper. Even in my sleep I have to be aware of all the sounds and creaks around me. Pops told me to always be prepared.

_... KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK ..._

I freeze. The knocks are louder than before. Someone must be at the front door and I wonder if Charlie is ever going to answer it. He is probably passed out cold. My watch tells me that it is only 5:36 am, so I am naturally curious as to who would be up this early. I have been down here for over six hours now.

Charlie doesn't answer the door.

Instead, a loud "BOOM!" ricochets throughout the house. I realize that someone must have broken the door down.

I don't know who it could be. A murderer? A thief? Charlie's friend? No. No friend would ever be this desperate to get inside. All I know is that I am not ready to die yet, I am still "waiting" for that pivotal moment in my life my Pops told me about. Turning off my flashlight, I quickly crouch into a defensive position against the wall, ready to attack if anyone comes down here.

"..hello? HELLO... Isabella Swan?" says a deep voice from upstairs. It is a man. AND he knows my name. I am confused. Who would be looking for me? And _why_? Where is Charlie?

Disturbing questions.

I hear him walk upstairs to the bedrooms and then back down. _Hm, Charlie must not be up there, _I think. Suddenly, the door to the basement creaks open. Light from upstairs filters down, but I can't see the man. Nor can he see me.

"Isabella, sweetie? Are you down here?" the man asks. "God it's _freezing_ down here..." he mumbles as he walks down.

I don't know what to think; I don't trust anyone. So I don't make a sound. This could be a trick. Most adults think I am stupid with an innocent mind because I am only ten. But I know better; I am smarter than most kids my age. Definitely more mature as well.

When the man reaches his final step and begins to fumble in the dark for a light switch along the wall, I attack. I forgo against using the heel of my foot to hit him, as my leg is still sore from the fall. Instead I smash my flashlight against his head, causing him to yelp out in pain and fall to the floor. This gives me a few extra seconds. I use my foot to press up against his throat, specifically using my big toe to press against a special nerve on his neck. Keeping my foot in place, I lean down and press a nerve along his head with my right hand.

_Thank you Pops,_ I silently think to myself.

This will cause him pain and be immobilized for a short while.

Is this the "moment" I am waiting for that Pops said?

I look at the man. Using the small amount of light creeping in at the top, I guess he is probably in his 30s. Lucky for me he is small and not fit. He has light hazel eyes with short sandy blonde hair. Overall, he looks like a coward.

No. Can't be.

"..I-I-Issaa-bellaa..?" he rasps out.

"Who are you?" I simply ask.

"I-I... your dad. He...oh, god..." He seems to be at a loss for words. Almost like he will cry.

"WHAT _ABOUT_ CHARLIE?" I impatiently shout.

"H-he.. died." I gasp. I grab my flashlight and flick on the light. _Police officer. _Makes sense. He is probably here to tell me the "bad news."

I quickly remove my foot and hand from his nerves, allowing him to breathe in air.

"Sorry," I say, not really meaning it. He shakes his head and lets my attack go. As his eyes adjust to the light, his eyes widen at the sight of me. It is clear he is shocked that someone my size brought him down. Maybe no one informed him I am only ten...

Poor guy.

Once he catches his breath, he continues, "I'm sorry, Isabella. He died. He got into a car accident this early morning and didn't make it. The doctors tried their best.. Oh, sweetie! You're so.. young. I didn't know how to break this to you. I'm sorry. Look, I need to take you down to the station, there's some people who want to talk to you. Or... maybe..," he rambles on. It is clearly written all over his face that he feels sorry for me.

But _me? _

I feel.. relieved? Maybe happy, even? Yes, definitely.

"Let's go," I reply. I start to head back up the stairs without looking back, having him silently following me behind. He probably thinks I am in shock. Once in his cruiser, he drives me down to the station and places me in a small room with a table and chairs. He tells me someone will be here to talk to me and to just "make myself comfortable."

As I stare at the blank cream walls, I can't help but feel exactly like those walls.

Blank.

I don't feel anything. No pain, no sadness. Nothing. Charlie is the only "family" I have left, since Renee is still missing. She could be dead for all I know. I know what this means. I'm not stupid. I will be going to a foster home. I am an orphan.

Before I could think any further about it, a middle-aged lady with dark red hair walks into the room. She looks sweet, but probably not the brightest bulb.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Carmen. I'm from Child Protective Services, or CPS for short. How are you holding up, dear?" she questions.

As I look into her eyes, I can see nothing but genuine care and sympathy. I don't want that. No one ever cared before. Charlie is dead. This is a _good_ thing. I won't let some stupid CPS lady or anyone else ruin this moment.

"I am wonderful, Carmen."

"Are you really, dear? I mean.. your father, do you realize you will never see him again?" she asks. She looks shock and taken back from my answer, obviously not expecting it. I bet she expects me to be a blubbering mess and demand answers on what happened. I couldn't care less.

"Yes," I answer. "Now tell me where I am going to go now. I am tired and hungry."

With one more sympathetic glance, Carmen pushes her chair back and walks back out the door.

_Did she just ignore me?_ Yes. Yes she did. Maybe she is going to call one of those therapists to see if this is my way of grieving. As I patiently sit there waiting for someone to come back, I overhear another conversation.

"_... in the basement of all places! And let me tell you, it was FREEZING down there. I also noticed some bruises on her arm. Not to mention, that little girl just about kicked my ass..." _

I smile at the last part. I realize that the person talking is the scrawny man who found me in the basement.

"_...I'm telling you, Carm, this doesn't look right. Do you think.. you think old man Charlie abused her? I mean, he did crash his car because he was drunk and his BAC was pretty high..." _the man continues.

"_I suppose it's possible. Anyways, I think she's hungry. We'll figure this out later."_

Carmen walks back into the room, quietly shuts the door behind her and says, "Here you go dear. A turkey sandwich and juice. I wasn't really sure what you would like, but there's not many options here."

Shrugging, I grab the sandwich and begin to eat. I can't even remember the last time I ate meat. Three minutes later and my sandwich is all gone.

".._suuurp_... _sluueee_..." I suck the last drops of juice and place the now empty juice box back on the plate. I fold my hands together and wait. Carmen gives me a small smile and says, "Better?"

I nod.

"Good. Well, let's get this straight. I don't really know what's going through your mind but I can tell you're a tough girl. I'll summarize real quick for you and then we can get to any details and questions later, okay sweetie?"

I nod again.

"Well then, I don't know if you know but your father was your last remaining legal guardian. Meaning you have no other family who you could live with.. and well, your mother's disappearance remains a mystery still. The only thing you have left is your inheritance. Has your father told you about your inheritance?"

I shake my head no.

"Well, luckily your grandfather, Charles Swan, left you all of his stuff." My eyes widen at this new information.

"Unfortunately, since you are only ten you can't receive any of it until your eighteen," she pauses to count her fingers to eighteen and raises her fingers up at me. "So that's _eight_ more years." I roll my eyes. I can do math, _lady._ "Besides lots and lots of money, your grandpa also left you his main seaside home in California, along with various other vacation homes and property.. or land. Your grandpa's attorney.. or uh, person who is in charge of your grandpa's stuff will call you later and give you more information. I don't know exactly all the things he left you, but his attorney, Mr. Jenks, will tell you more details . . . "

It is obvious at this point that Carmen thinks I am stupid. I know I am only ten, but does she really have to dumb down her words?

"Anyways, with your father's.. passing.. any property he owns will also belong to you. Look, I know it must be really hard and I can't imagine what you are going through, but you will be placed in a temporary place until there's someone nice you can live with..." _Just say it, _I think, _FOSTER CARE! _"...and there will also be nice people at this temporary place who will help you with this tough change, alright dear? Also . . . "

I tune her out after that. Blah, blah, blah. She has nothing interesting left to say. I really can't care where I go now that Charlie is gone. Gone. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. No more punches, kicks, punishments.. no more _blaming me._ I am free!

Free.

It feels amazing.

**Edward Cullen - seven years old**

Today is Christmas. Every year, we all fly out a week before to visit Granny and Grandpa in their Colorado lake house.

Right now it is snowing. Pretty, white snowflakes are falling all around me.

I look up at the gray cloudy skies. I can't see them clearly with all the snow hitting my eyes, but I don't want to look away.

"Edward! Mommy's gon' be sooo mad if she sees you out here. It's c-cold. Come inside, please," Alice begs me with worried eyes. As much as Alice bugs me sometimes, I don't want her to worry. She's still my sister.

I look up at the sky again. "But it's soo nice out here. Look, Ali! Come here and see." I wave her over.

I hear her pink boots squishing around in the wet snow. Then I hear a big _splat. _My eyes search for Alice. I see her little body buried in the snow, face down. I quickly run over to her and help her up. Her usual sky blue eyes are now dark with big fat tears. _Uh oh..._

"Ali! Are you okay? Don't cry, p-please. It makes me sad too and you know Mommy will be madder if she knows. _Please." _I always seem to feel what Alice feels. Mommy says it 'cause we are twins. Her pain is my pain. My joy is her joy. My hands are cold as the snow, but that doesn't stop me from wiping away her tears on her face.

She sniffles for another minute. "I'm b-better now. But my knee hurts a little."

I grab her knee and plant a big, sloppy kiss on it. "Better?" I ask. She nods her head and smiles.

"Thank you, Edward. You're the best big brother ever.. even if it's only by one minute. I love you." Alice is hugging me and she looks so happy right now. I can't see her face but I can feel her happy energy warming me. It makes me smile back at her. The snow is still falling around us and her jeans are getting soaked even more.

"I love you too, Ali. Come on, let's go inside now. I'll make you a hot choco if you don't tell Mommy, 'kay?" I tell her.

"Deal!" We both stand up and run back into the warm toasty house.

That year, Christmas was perfect. Just like it is every year. It was filled with so much love and joy and fun.

I couldn't have asked for a better life or family.

**Isabella Swan**

The next two weeks pass by quickly.

My grandpa's attorney, Mr. Jenks, gets in touch with me and apologizes that I wasn't informed about anything. Apparently Charlie was supposed to tell me. He says Pops' estate and money will be handled and taken care of by a "private company" until I am of age. I don't really understand how this legal stuff works, so I just agree. I trust Pops' judgment in Mr. Jenks, therefore I trust Mr. Jenks too. He tells me he will check up on me monthly.

I never admit that Charlie abuses me, even when Carmen tries to question me. The therapist at the foster care also tries to pry out information about my past, but I refuse to give in. Charlie is now dead and I want to move on from that chapter of my life. I don't understand why they won't just let it go like I want to. I don't want to be stuck in the past.

This is a new start.

Thanks to Mr. Jenks, I am able to be placed in a foster system in California near Pops' home. Goodbye Phoenix_._ Being in California again makes me feel closer to Pops ever than before. I finally feel like his spirit within me is more prominent. My flame hasn't burned so bright since he passed away.

Months pass by.

Foster care is horrible, but I don't expect anything less. At first, kids tried to tease and pick on me again but I instantly knew that this is a new chapter in my life. A fresh page.

The old Isabella Swan is gone. The Isabella who who let kids tease and pick on her is dead. I don't care if I am still small and awkward, I am finally starting to float back out of the darkness in my life. I finally have real hope. I can't help but feel that this is what Pops was talking about along. I know I haven't found his exact meaning yet, but I am closer. I have to be strong.

Riley was the first boy to attempt to pick on me. He is bad. So he's the first boy whose butt I kicked. Hard. He ended up with a broken nose and bruises.. crying in horror at all the blood.

I smile inside.

After that, nobody dared to mess with me. Everyone avoids me like the plague. The therapists and adults in the foster care suspect I have had a rough childhood. Though I never open my mouth. I rarely say anything to anyone. I am still a girl with few words. They think I am "unsafe" and "unstable", thinking that I might have an outburst again after what happened to Riley. All I am doing is protecting myself. And others. I never pick on anyone else. In fact, the nice kids appreciate me.

I always stand up for them and for that they will remain always grateful.

Even though I am helping some kids, I still feel cold and empty; maybe even more so than before. I'm not sure why. I thought protecting others would make me feel better like Pops said, but I don't. Something is still missing. As the days go on, I find myself unable to feel that warmth that Pops used to bring me when I think of him.

Sometimes I escape outside at night and try to re-live all my memories with him in my head. It is the only thing that keeps me sane. Other days I find myself to be frustrated.

_What was it like to feel something other than this emptiness? _I'm literally going crazy trying to remember. But then I remember where I am.. and who I have. I have no one. I am nowhere. Only Grams and Pops' spirit is within me somewhere.

I don't need to feel anything.

All I just have to do is remember their love; keep their spirit alive.

I do this because it keeps me going; it makes me feel alive even though inside I am dead.

I am dead.


	5. Floating Away

**A/N:** If you are still reading, THANK YOU! I am overjoyed if anyone ever reads, let alone like, this story so far. Anyways, please keep in mind that Bella has went through a lot as a kid. She's not perfect, nor is she always right. Song in profile.

**Twilight and the songs are not mine.**

**

* * *

**

_Seasons change_

_Treetops sway_

_I am young today_

_Children play sidewalk games_

_as I dream away_

_Someday I'll float away_

_over the sunrise_

_and leave this whole crazy world behind_

_I'll head straight for the stars_

_Somewhere on the way_

_I know I'll meet ya_

_and carry on with your hand in mine_

_We'll head straight for the stars_

_The keeper of my heart_

_You're the keeper of my heart . . ._

_-Lindsey Ray, "Float Away"_

**7 months later . . .**

I am reading my book.

I see a filthy cockroach scamper it's way out under my door from the corner of my eye. _Disgusting. _

I read everyday, mostly all day. Just like I did back home in Phoenix. Not much has changed; I am still the girl with few words to say and I don't really have any friends. The closest person to ever being my friend is a black-haired girl named Angela. She has light grey eyes framed with black glasses and is very shy, but sweet. But even as sweet as she is, I still distance myself from her and everyone else.

I have recently overheard about her getting adopted, so I know she will be gone soon. I don't want to get attached to anyone. Attachment is bad. Attachment is a sign of weakness. I don't know why I feel this way, I just do. I guess it feels.. natural? Maybe it's also because I feel like I would be replacing Pops.

I'm not jealous that Angela will be going to a nice home. In fact, I am relieved. She deserves it. This place is scum and someone with such a bright light shouldn't be in such a dark place. No one ever wants to adopt me. All my files make me sound like trouble. Even though adults can't really figure out _what_ exactly they don't like about me, they just naturally fear and stay away from me. Maybe it's in my genes.

Closing my book, I sigh and stare up at my ceiling. My room is small, with white dirty walls. I have a small twin bed with beige blankets. Luckily, I do not have to share a room. The shelter is pretty small. There is a blue room where kids go to play or watch television. Every night, everyone has to eat together in the small dining room for dinner. No excuses. Bathrooms are also shared. Besides a couple of offices, there is a small library where I can read or do homework. An extremely tall fence surrounds the building so no one can escape (or so they assume), along with a cheap security coded system inside. We only go outside to go to school.

Even though the place is like a small prison, I am still happy that Charlie is dead. I'd rather eat the "food" here any day than go back to Phoenix with Charlie. Nobody else can hit me or poke fun at me. Instead of kids pushing me around, everyone walks far away from me. No one even looks at me in the eye.

Except for Angela, of course. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear my door creak open along with the shuffling of light footsteps. A see a little mop of black hair peek through from the corner of my eye.

"..Bells? Are you awake?" asks the sweet, timid voice. I turn my head to the door.

"Hi, Angela." Angela is only eight, but she's the purest, sweetest soul I have met since Grams. Today her face seems to light up with excitement and it creates a glow to her.

"Hey.. um... I'm sorry." Angela's grey eyes instantly fall to the floor. She looks defeated.

"What's wrong Angela?" My concern instantly shooting up. "Did someone hurt you?"

She looks up at me with wide eyes. "Oh.. no, no! It's.. I got adopted." She looks back down again. "I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you. You're my best friend."

Tears start to well up in her eyes as she looks right back at me again. I don't know why she's crying. This is a good thing. She will meet better friends than me and have a real family again.

"Angela..," I begin as I get up and walk over to her, "... Smile. This is awesome! I'm so happy for you. I'm going to miss you, but you're a good person. You deserve this. Please don't be sad. You can write to me, alright? We'll keep in touch."

She seems to be satisfied with this as she beams back at me. "Really, Bella? You mean it?"

I nod.

"Oh, good!" She quickly throws her arms around my neck and hugs me tight. I return it. As she pulls back with a smile still playing on her lips, she hands me a book. **[see profile for pic]** It has a woman on the front with pale skin and brown hair. "I wanted to give you a present. It's a book. The cover... she, um.. looks pretty and reminds me of you. Samantha, my new mom, says you wouldn't be able to understand it yet. Says it's for older kids.. but I know how much you love to read, so... I thought I'd buy you a new book since you always complain about the easy and boring ones here," she shyly admits as she blushes.

"Oh, thank you Angela! I promise, it's perfect," I reply. And it really is. I can feel my face instantly heat up and redden. None of my "friends" have ever bought me a gift. Or even think I am as smart as Angela does. The cover reads 'WUTHERING HEIGHTS BY EMILY BRONTE.' Little did I know that this would later become my all-time favorite book.

"Alright, so.. talk to you later? And Bella? Thank you for everything you've.. done for me. Your the bestest friend any girl could ever want!" She giggles and hugs me one last time, then skips out my door, quietly shutting it.

My first and only friend is now gone. This somehow feels like déjà vu.

Angela is right; I am getting bored of the books here. The library is small and I have read almost every book here. I'm only in sixth grade, but my reading level is very advanced for my age. Since there aren't many books around and buying new books is difficult, I had began to read textbooks from higher grade levels that I found lying around school and the foster care. I read English, science, history, and even math books for fun. They are boring but informative. Pops always had said knowledge is power; he would be proud.

Since Pops taught me much about the human anatomy and how things worked, I find myself attracted to science the most. Biology.. math.. I love it all. Even if some of the material is high school level, I still try my hardest to understand it all. It's like a big puzzle to me. I want to figure out all the missing pieces.

I constantly find myself wondering how the world works and probably thinking too much into it. Sometimes I let my imagination get the best of me and come up with crazy inventions. I know I am very smart for my age. I never doubted that; especially since I am always outsmarting the adults. Sometimes I think I am even more educated than they are.

But I don't think the adults even have the slightest clue as to how intelligent I really am for my age. Sometimes they see me reading high school textbooks, but they assume I don't understand most of it. Besides having a lot of knowledge, I am also very tricky. I managed to decode the security systems, climb the tower tall gates without any effort, and even saved up some money on the side. All this and not one clue.

It also helps that I'm a girl. Most people think girls are weak- that boys always dominate girls. But that's not true. At least, not for me. But hey, if adults saw me as a harmless, innocent little girl, I'm not arguing. Let them point the fingers at anyone but me.

But as proud as I am at myself for being smarter than kids my age and being able to defend myself, I am still missing something. I am still patiently waiting, but for _what_?

I still do not know. Yet.

* * *

**Edward Cullen - eight years old**

"Edward! Alice!" Mommy is calling us from downstairs. Alice and I both look at each other, and then we race down the stairs.

"Yes, Mommy?" we both breathlessly say in unison.

Mommy is smiling and she is holding a big plate of chocolate chip cookies! "Remember your cousin, Emmett? Well, his family has finally moved to Forks, so I wanted to stop by to see your Auntie and Uncle. Would you like to come say hello too?"

We both eagerly nod our heads. "PLEASE!" we plead.

"Alright, go put on your shoes and let's go."

Ten minutes later and we are sitting in the front yard grass with Emmett. We haven't seen him in years because Mommy said they lived far. Alice says he reminds her of her stuffed teddy bear now.

"You're small and stuffy just like my teddy bear! I named him 'Beary' - like a bear - but maybe I'll name him 'Emmy' since it looks just like you! I missed you so much!" Alice wraps her tiny arms around Emmett. He looks confused, but a big goofy grin appears on his face. I am happy to have another guy as my friend now.

"Sure.. that'd be cool, Alice. I will even protect you like a bear!" He pretends to roar like a bear and his hands are pretend claws. He is running around the yard like a bear, even trying to eat some flowers. We are all laughing together until it's too hard to breathe. It's just like the old days.

Emmett finally stops and says, "I miss you both too. We can finally be best friends again!"

We all fall back down on the green summer grass, lying on our backs. The sky is a bright blue and the puffy clouds are so white. The heavenly clouds are moving so fast it is mesmerizing. I feel like I can almost touch them.

Almost.

* * *

**Isabella Swan - one week later . . .**

A young, tall pretty woman walks into my room, carefully shutting the door behind her. She has light reddish-brown hair and dark gray eyes. I think she has to be one of the prettiest woman my young eyes have yet to see.

"Hello Isabella," she says. Her slight accent tells me that she is probably... Brazilian?

"Hi," I answer. "You are?"

"Heidi Silva." **[pic in profile]** She pauses. "How have you been holding up here, dear?"

I shrug. "Fine."

"Well, I come with good news.. I think. But first, I need to talk to you about something important and _very_ private. Can you keep a secret?"

I roll my eyes. She is wasting my time. "What do you think? Either tell me or don't. Either way, the door is right behind you."

My attitude does not deter her and she continues, "Alright, well, I wanted to talk to you and make you an offer. Look, I know this may sound.. odd, but I'm just going to be straightforward and honest with you. We have been watching you closely. We know all about you and your _true talents. _You are quite a very talented girl. I know you are only eleven but I am sure you are exceedingly wise for your age than most people assume, am I correct?"

I don't answer. This is interesting. Who is this Heidi? And how does she know? Who is "_we"? _While it is true that I try to play a "I'm-just-an-innocent-troubled-little-girl" act, I don't think anybody knows it is that. _An act. _Maybe Mr. Jenks told her something, but that seems unlikely as I only talk to him once a month via phone.

Seeing that I don't plan to answer her anytime soon, Heidi continues to talk.

"Well, I'll be honest with you. I won't talk down to you or treat you any less. So please, don't play stupid with me. I know you are very smart. I know you can fight very well for your age. I know your grandpa, Charles, taught you. I also know you snuck out yesterday and somehow you managed to break through this facility's security without their knowledge. You also climbed that fence like it was nothing. I must say, I am quite impressed with you."

I keep my face neutral and eyes cold. Inside, I am confused and curious, but I cannot let her see that. I can never let my walls down. Not ever. She knows too much, therefore my guard has to be higher up than before. But she even mentioned _Pops, _what does this mean?

"This may sound crazy, but we want to adopt you. Well.. not necessarily adopt you, but have you join our school. It is very prestigious school. It's also mostly unknown and unheard of. With talents such as yours, you could be great, just like Charles."

_Charles? _What did she mean "just like Charles"? Did she mean my grandpa? Pops was just a martial arts teacher.. or so he said.

Her dark gray eyes are silently questioning me. I decide to speak up.

"Who is "we" and what school? Why is it so secretive? You are not trying to trick me to be in some slave trading are you?" I narrow my eyes. "Because believe me, I will fight you. I've read about that stuff, so I refuse to become one of your little slaves.. or whatever stupid excuse you might use on me."

Her gray eyes light up with fascination and ... _excitement?_ ...as she chuckles. "Oh no, Isabella. Please.. I promise you this is nothing like that. Can I tell you a story first?"

I nod.

Without my permission, she sits down on the end of my bed while I remain sitting at the other end.

"First, let me ask you this.. what did your Grandpa Charles ever tell you he did for a living?" she asks.

I am hesitant to answer but I figure, _what harm can it do?_

"Martial arts teacher," I state. She nods as she seems to calculate her next words. She looks straight into my eyes as she speaks again.

"Well, it is true that your grandpa was a teacher for martial arts, but I am sure he never told you _where_. You see.. he taught at our school. It's called Eclipse Academy. It's a government-based school here in California.. I'm sure you've heard of stuff like FBI, SWAT, undercover cops, or even top-secret government places like Area 5 right?" I nod. "Well, this is similar, except very few people in this world know that Eclipse Academy exists. In fact, about less than 100 people in this world have any clue it exists. It's forbidden to let others know of its existence.

I know you are wondering why I am here telling you all of this, but we want you to join us. We realize that you have the natural talent to be one of us; your grandfather was a well-respected member and brother, and it is obvious he trained you well. We have yet to see anyone with fighting skills as great as Charles. I guess you could say.. he was a legend. He mentioned to us that he began training you since you were four. He also mentioned that you were very smart and skilled for your age. Everybody in our agency knows Charles believed you were going to be the next best thing. I think you have potential.

Anyways, our goal is to perform undercover missions. We help protect the innocent and do what is asked of us. One rule is to always have faith in each other, even when things do not make sense. I am sorry for the loss of your father, but ever since he passed away we have been observing you.

We knew you would be special not only from Charles' words, but from when we first read the report of you taking down that one officer who went down in your basement. I know this is a lot to take in, but do you have any questions so far?"

I think about all this new information.

Wow.

_Whoa. _

So Pops was in some kind of top-secret government society? Why didn't he tell me? _It's a secret, duh._ What if this is a trick? _No, it couldn't be_. But all this seems too unreal. The more I think about it, the more it all makes sense to me. All of Pops mysterious answers about how I just had to be patient, or wait till I was older to fight, and he did say he was a _special _type of teacher. He told me I had to be a protector; Eclipse was all about protecting the innocent people. Everything Pops taught me and said was starting to make sense. He always told me I would eventually find my true calling if I'm patient.. is this it?

Is this what I have been waiting for? Being some kind of secret agent?

Is this why Pops was so determined to teach me everything he knew and was so sure I would be great one day?

Trick or not, I am getting impatient. This is a risk I am willing to take.

I _have _to find out what Pops meant. If _this _was what he meant all along...

"Yes. One question," I reply. "When do I leave?"

Heidi blows out a sigh of relief and smiles as she says, "Tonight."

* * *

**So, what do you think? :-)**


	6. What I Am Born To Do

**A/N:** Thank you to those who alerted or favorite this story. But please don't forget to leave a review too! :)

I realized that writing a young Bella POV is difficult for me, so I'm going to fast forward some years. It's probably because her character isn't the way I really picture her to be later on. Bella is broken but there's this sort of youth and innocence to her right now.. no matter how small it may be. Everybody changes mentally and physically as they grow up, so hopefully you guys will see her changes and who she _becomes_ when she's a bit older.

* ALL PICTURES WILL NOW BE ON MY BLOG! LINK IN PROFILE.

**Twilight is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Isabella Swan - 16 years old**

Five years. Five _fucking_ years.

I cannot remember the last time I felt so _almost_ complete. I take that back.

I do.

It was when Pops was still alive. _Pops. _He has been right all along. I, Isabella, am destined for great things. I do not doubt myself anymore. Joining Eclipse Academy has helped me grow as a person. I feel like I have been here my whole life already and this is where I belong. The first night I got here seems like such a long time ago . . .

_Heidi had settled the paperwork and I was sitting in her black Mercedes to head to Eclipse Academy. It was suppose to be about an hour and a half away. The stars were shining so brightly tonight. Usually they weren't so visible because of all the smog and electricity in Los Angeles. _

_Slowing down, Heidi finally reached these black iron metal gates that were extremely tall. And I thought the gates at the foster care was tall... that was nothing compared to these. They even looked extremely sturdy. The middle of the gate doors had some kind of logo on it with a large E in a circle. I heard her punch in some code and I saw some weird blue light emit from the pad, but I didn't think much of it. Once the gates opened, she drove up into some weird little garage looking room. All the walls boxed us in automatically. _

_I looked at her in fear._

"_Don't worry, it's just some kind of scanner for security purposes," she casually said. Later would I find out that the box checks for several things like bombs, number of bodies in the vehicle, and among other various things. At the time I was worried, thinking that they were going to trap me here so I couldn't escape._

_Once that was all done, I got a good look at the building. It was a little difficult to see in the dark but the outside was lit with small lights everywhere. There was a fountain in the middle and a massive red building in the middle. It looked old. Like it had been there for centuries. _

_Once I was out of the car, Heidi led me into the foyer. My eyes widened at the room. It was so large! There were white, shiny marble floors and wooden stairs that led to various places upstairs. _

_I already felt out of place here. It was so fancy and high class. It wasn't me. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan!" A tall man with a light feather voice appeared out of one of the hallways. He had short, brown wavy hair with a widow's peak. He walked up to me and gently grabbed my hand. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Aro Volterra. Charles spoke a great deal about you. He would be proud right now. Come, come.. let's talk more in my office . . ." _

_As I sat in Mr. Volterra's office, he explained everything to me in more details. His friendly and charming personality made me feel at ease. His eyes sparkled a brilliant blue. He felt trustworthy to me._

_By the end, I knew I made the right choice to come._

I not only gained more knowledge both mentally and physically with Eclipse, but I have the self-confidence I lacked before. I know I am not weird nor that I am ugly. I know I am a _good_ person. The person that kids teased me to be while growing up were all wrong. I still feel cold and empty, but it is a better cold and empty.. if that makes any sense. It is like my soul is slowly, but surely, being filled one day at a time again.

To outsiders, people either think the Eclipse Academy is some kind of very exclusive private school or a type of mystery institution. It is located in California, so people never really give a damn or pay much attention to it. The fact that Eclipse Academy is hidden behind thousands of trees and located in large plot of land makes it nearly invisible to the public; nobody gets the chance to casually pass by the building.

I would have never guessed anything like this existed, and I owe it all to Pops.

Pops raised me to be the top killing and fighting human being. Since he taught me at such a young age, it helped me beat out my fellow peers and agents (what we are) in no time. It also helps that Pops was the top legendary fighter, and he fucking taught _me._ I am Pops' last apprentice.

I am quick. I am fast. I am silent. I am _deadly. _Just like a bee.

But the honey? I don't think I even produced honey anymore. There is no ounce or drop of sweetness in me. If there is, I don't know where it is.

Not only are girls in the Academy very few and rare, but I am the TOP girl. And I am still getting better. There is no stopping me. Currently, I am ranked at number 14.. I am not in the top ten yet. Although I can proudly say I am the youngest highest ranked, even beating out some older aged agents. I know I am definitely becoming legendary. This is surely something to be proud of. Everybody here is skilled and talented as well. And when I say talented, I mean _really_ fucking talented. Mistakes aren't options. We are _the_ top deadly humans on earth. Literally.

Bodyguards, killers, cops, and even the SWAT team do not even compare to us. Why? Because nearly every agent started training since they were a child. It is what we are born and raised to do - fight, protect, and defend others.

Additionally, every agent has their strengths and weaknesses. By weaknesses, it didn't necessarily mean one is terrible at something - it is just not their strongest field. This is because every agent works differently and has their own techniques. Even though we are ranked, we are never jealous of each other. We always support one another and encourage everyone to do their best. It's almost like.. a family of sort.

All this anger and coldness I feel from my past is what drives me to be better.. the best. I want to prove myself and to Charlie that I am better than he said. I want to destroy men just like him and protect people; nobody ever protected me before. I also want to be the best just like Pops too. I do not want to waste anything he taught me. By doing this, I am letting his spirit live within me.

I guess birthday wishes really do come true, huh?

Even with as much fighting and training we do, we are still educated with various subjects. Math, science, history... just like in high school. Except our classes are more advanced than the regular high school teenage student. Eclipse believes that education is just as important. Like Pops said: knowledge is power. Luckily, I am an intelligent kid. Although all the other agents are also geniuses in some way really.

Shortly after joining Eclipse, Demetri, my mentor, told me I have photographic memory. Maybe this is why I am so smart for my age. My memory helped me become one of Eclipse's top hacker. I can easily hack into complicated security programs. I guess I still am the tricky kid like before.. only more clever this time. I have invented different techniques and programs to help me hack and break-in, which is my secret to being so quick. Some things remain a mystery to other agents as to how I did it, so my inventions are unheard of. Like I said, every agent is unique and different. We all have our own methods.. everyone just had to discover theirs.

Eclipse thinks education is just as important as fighting because the Academy is filled with secret, crazy inventions. 99% of the world do not have advanced technology like Eclipse does. You know how most companies release new products like, say, the flat screen-TV? When people were first introduced to it, it was thick, bulky and ugly. Every year, something better and thinner with the "best" picture and sound quality would come out, encouraging consumers to purchase the "latest" technology. But companies only did this to make a profit. Eclipse doesn't care about profits; they just need the best as soon as possible.

So while people were stuck watching the "best" picture and sound quality on their bulky television, Eclipse was watching it on paper thin screens with the options of 3D already.

Besides having the top technology, Eclipse is also very advanced in medical and science. Government organizations, like the FDA, have so many rules and regulations, so most companies don't bother to think "above and beyond" - especially if one has no proof that the product is safe. Eclipse has absolutely no restrictions since it is unknown and secretly government operated. In a way, we are the testers. And the long term results? I guess it is still "in-testing" or "in-progress." But I trust anyone who works with Eclipse with my life. Everyone is smart - a genius. Especially our research and development team. They are amazing. I do not believe that they would give us anything that they doubted or felt would jeopardize us. We are too valuable to destroy.

Some of these advanced medical discoveries is what helps us agents become the top, ideal human being. I wasn't kidding when I said "literally." Over the past five years, I have went through numerous types enhancement surgeries. For example, my eyes went under a special laser surgery. Now I basically have what is referred to as "eagle eyes." Having these "eagle eyes" allow me to see better than 20/20 and to see every. Little. Detail. My vision is also enhanced so that I can see better in the dark.

In addition to the enhanced eyesight, I am also injected with Pilo354. Additionally, it helps me be physically stronger and heal at a faster rate than usual. And _no_, I do not heal instantly. My bones are definitely harder to break now though. I rarely get sick as well, so my immune system is better than perfect. Other procedures also include improvement to my hearing and sense of smell.

All of these enhancements plus our training is what makes Eclipse agents so powerful and valuable.

So how did Eclipse start? The history of Eclipse is quite fascinating, but short. Eclipse started more than 100 years ago. It supposedly originated from a group of crazy government scientists or some weird shit like that. After tons of research and training, Eclipse was able to have top-fighting agents. Unfortunately, a lot of the details afterward are unclear. None of the past is written in books, so everything we are told is passed on by word of mouth. Even today, I still don't really understand who I _really _am taking commands from. I am in a top-secret society within another top-secret secret. Confusing, I know. I sometimes wonder if anybody here really know _everything_.

To put it into a simple explanation, Aro Volterra is the head of the Eclipse Academy. He mostly makes the main decisions and tells us our current mission. Although I have yet to go on a real official mission since I am still in-training. But even though Aro tells us what to do, he still takes orders from someone higher up. And who is that you may ask? No one knows. I do not even think Aro is quite sure himself.

Perhaps you could think of it like the movie _Charlie's Angels. _The three girls take orders from someone named Charlie, but they have never met this Charlie. The same applies here... none of us have ever met Aro's boss, or bosses. But even though we cannot put a name or face to this person -or people- we never question them. Nor do we really care; as long as they continue to lead us in the right direction. I have faith in everyone, and most importantly in Aro. Without faith, Eclipse could never be what it is today. It is viable to have 100% faith in everyone and everything.

In a way, Aro too is like our father. He always has our best interest at heart.

So why am I thinking about all of this? Why am I explaining it? I think of these things because I am trying to make sense of it all. I do not understand why as complete as Eclipse makes me feel sometimes, why I am still broken.

I think about what my future will be like and I only see years and years of fighting. Protecting and defending for those innocent lives. My destiny will eventually be fulfilled when I grow old and die one day. It is what I am born to do. This idea partly saddens me.

Yet I do not know why.

* * *

**Sorry if this whole Eclipse Academy agent stuff is confusing so far. There will be more details in the future chapters. I wanted to make this sound as believable as possible, so I hope it is. I apologize if you might think the idea of agents sound fake, but remember... the Twilight series are about _vampires_. ;p**

**Review, please! :)  
**


	7. The Choices You Make

**A/N: **Thank you to those who have alerted this story and are reading! :)

ALL PICTURES will now be on my blog! Link in my profile. No pictures for Edward yet, but all of BPOV are in there for this chapter.

We are fast forwarding again to about one year later...

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Edward Cullen - 14 years old**

Today is going to be my first day of high school. Christ, I am so nervous.

I wish summer vacation was longer. This summer mom and dad thought it would be a fun idea to go on a two-week Caribbean cruise. It definitely was fun. But that's mostly because my fucking cousin, Emmett, got to come along. Me and him always have the best times together. We've been stuck to each other like glue since we were eight. I was thrilled the day his family finally moved closer to us.

On the cruise, we had the best of the best memories. One in particular was when we actually managed to sneak some alcohol into our suites. This resulted in Alice, Emmett, and I getting drunk for the first time in ours lives. It was a blast. It also helped that everywhere we went, hot ass girls were in their bikinis. Alice rolled her eyes at this when I first mentioned it... like she would ever understand.

Now we are officially starting Forks High School. Goodbye middle school. I guess I am anxious because I don't know what to expect, but at least Emmett and Alice will be there for support. Right now I am depending on them like the sun... even though the sun is usually hidden behind the clouds here in Forks.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen and find my mom making pancakes for breakfast. I sit down on the stool by the kitchen island and Alice immediately comes prancing down to join the seat next to me.

"MOM!" she hurriedly says. "Does my outfit look good? I didn't know what to wear! At first I wanted to wear my light pink t-shirt, but then I thought.. what if I slipped on a banana today and I got dirt on it? Then everybody will think I am dirty! So that's why I chose this dark gray shirt. It blends in with the dirt in case I fall? See? But do you think it's fashionable? Alexis told me her sister had a hard time in high school. She says everybody is meaner and-"

"ALICE!" I cup my hand over her mouth and glare at her. She glares right back at me. God, for as long as I have known Alice, she is still the crazy hyper-active sister. Some people never change. Mom is silently laughing; I can see her shoulders shaking. "Can you PLEASE stop? Don't worry about it. I think you look pretty today, okay? Relax. Plus, where the hell would a banana peel come from?"

"Language, Edward!" mom scolds.

"Sorry."

Alice sighs and relaxes her posture. "You're right, Edward. I don't know why I'm so nervous. If anyone picks on me I'll just have you beat them up, right dear brother?" She sweetly grins up at me and blinks several times, attempting to look innocent. _Yep, some people never change_ ...

"Sure Ali," I reply.

"Edward. Alice. There will be absolutely NO fighting. If I get a call from the principal for _any_ kind of trouble, you will both be grounded. Are we clear?" Esme lectures.

"Of course, Mom. I was just teasing," Alice charmingly answers. Even though Alice is younger than me by a minute, she's the baby of the family. Go fucking figure.

"I know, I know. It's just.. I can't believe my babies are growing up so fast..." she sniffs.

"MOM! Please. We are NOT babies. Do you see any diapers on me?" I groan as I run my fingers through my hair. This is a habit I picked up when I get nervous or frustrated.

Alice mischievously grins. "Yes, mother. Haven't you seen... or rather _heard_ Edward lately? His voice isn't squeaky like a girl's anymore. It's all _deep like a man_," Alice teases as she poorly mimics the tone of a man.

I glare at her. "Shut it, Ali."

"You know... _one day_ when you both have kids of your own, which better not be anytime soon, you will see _exactly_ what I mean. Now in the meantime, eat your pancakes so I can drop you off," Esme orders.

We comply and eat up.

High school isn't exactly what I expect. Even though Forks isn't a large town, the high school is bigger than my middle school. There are also more students and new faces. This is a plus for me and Emmett because there is a wider variety of chicks. Older kids also dominate the school. And everybody strives to be popular.

By the end of the school day, Alice is yapping about some sweet Southern boy she met. She thinks she's in love. Sick. I did not want to hear this. Emmett is like a kid in a candy store, unable to choose which _candy,_ or girls in other words, to start with.

And for me? At the end of the day, I have made twenty new friends from all grade levels and that didn't even include the ten phone numbers I received from girls passing by. So I guess my situation is exactly like Emmett's, which girl do I start with?

High school is going to be fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

**Isabella Swan - 17 years old**

"Focus Bella!"

_Demetri_.

Demetri is my mentor and my teacher. He is the only one I allow to teach and train me after Pops. No one else was allowed besides him, per my request.

"BELLA!"

"Demetri," I say as I smirk at him. He only shakes his head back and forth, then sighs. Demetri and I are practicing our daily martial arts routine. Initially, I had a hard time letting someone other than Pops train me, but when Demetri first told me his memories and time spent together with Pops at the Academy, I was sold.

Perhaps I am being immature and selfish by only allowing Demetri to train me, but trust is not something I take lightly. It has to be earned and given, and I do not give something so profound easily. It is no longer in my nature to do so. Plus, Demetri is also easy on the eyes. His light brown hair is complimented with his dark brown eyes. There are only less than thirty people who are under the age of thirty at the Academy. Demetri is one of them - he is only 23.

But even as handsome as Demetri may be, I do not want to lose focus on why I am here. It is my only reason for being. I am positive Demetri feels the same. I promised myself I would not let another person have my heart or make me feel attached, and I am undoubtedly still true to my words.

"Are you excited for me Demetri?" I ask, slightly out of breath. His curious brown eyes look back at me as he raises one eyebrow.

"_Hello_... in less than one more year and I will finally be 18! Then I will officially be graduating and I can start going on REAL missions. I won't have to follow you around anymore doing fake missions or those silly so-called "jobs" you have me do!" I explain.

"Excuse me? I do not give you "silly" jobs, Bella. That's a bit insulting. And plus, you have to start off somewhere.. I can't have you doing a real mission and screwing it up. Every little detail counts, no matter how insignificant you think it might be. You're so naive sometimes." He rolls his eyes.

"First, you know I am good at what I do. I bet you I wouldn't mess up. And you _know_ that," I poke him in his chest with my index finger to accentuate my point. "I haven't messed up yet either. Second, you do give me silly tasks sometimes. Remember.. last week you thought it was vital that I knew how to talk to a group of guys without beating their ass up. Seriously, Demetri? How stupid do you think I am?" I huff while still doing the exercise.

"I don't know, Bella. You have a temper. You're intelligent, but sometimes I worry about your poor social skills - no offense. Plus, it's my duty to make sure. Relax, okay? I know you'll be great. Although... I just wished you would reconsider becoming a Sniper."

Demetri stops moving and I know he is dead serious. _Not again,_ I think to myself_._ _Ugh_. I am sure my face is filled with annoyance right now. "Please Bella, I knew your grandpa well too.. I don't think he would want you to do this," he continues. He places both of his hands on my shoulder and looks me in the eye and says, "Once you kill someone, you can't take it back. It changes you. It can _destroy _you. As tough as you may act, I know your heart is still in the right place somewhere. Please Bella, think about it? Trust me."

I am speechless and I do not know how to respond.

Snipers are one of main agent classes. In total, there are three classes. Imaginariums, Guardians, and Snipers. I want to be a Sniper. A Sniper's main task is to kill. We are the deadly, silent killers. As much as Demetri may not want me to do it, he doesn't really understand me. I know I _can_ do it. Years of Charlie's abusive behavior and my childhood taught me how to not feel. I _can_ control my emotions.

"Are you just saying that I can't handle it because I'm a girl? That girls have hearts so big it might explode out of their fucking chest if they do something that _you_ think only the _male gender_ should do?" I retort. "Somebody has to do the job Demetri, and it cannot just be only guys. Plus, I knew Pops better than you did; I think he would be proud of me no matter what I did. Look... I'll think about it, but you know I'm not likely to change my mind."

Demetri face suddenly looks defeated. He frowns and lets go of my shoulders.

"I know, Bella. I guess I was just hoping. I didn't mean to imply I knew your grandpa better than you did. I meant that I knew him as well. I'm just looking out for you. Anyways, there's still time I guess. And you know this has nothing to do with you being a girl. You know that," he replies.

I do know that. But I am simply upset.

"Alright, I should get going. Can we call it a day, Demetri?" I ask, suddenly wanting to end this conversation.

"Sure. Of course," he answers. His gloomy face forces a small smile for me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Once upstairs in my bedroom I flop down on my bed face first. I have a headache. I know Demetri means well, but I am still aggravated that he thinks I am not making the right choice.

I flip over on my bed and look around my room. God. How I love my room. It is a large room consisting of the colors white, gray, black, and last but not least.. yellow. The Academy is extensively large and has hundreds of different rooms. All the bedrooms have various type of designs to suit one's taste. Mine is a more modern style. When I initially opened the door to this room, I knew it had to be mine. The colors reminded me of a bee; it screams me.

Since the Academy is exceedingly private and is associated with the government, the money supply is endless. We aren't paid daily, but instead we have black credit cards with no limits. Obviously, we can be trusted enough to not scam the Academy or so. Anything I want, I can have. Everyone just has to be _reasonable_ about their purchases - not like be buying dozens of mansions everywhere around the world or something. I guess it is fair to say we all live in a life of luxury. But we risk our lives daily, so we earned it.

With an infinite amount of money, the Academy loves to spoil us with the hottest items. Nice cars, clothes, food.. everything. Five-star food is prepared daily in the Dining Hall and there are even maids who clean up our rooms. Although we all tend to be respectful and keep it clean ourselves anyways. Sometimes I feel a little too spoiled. Even on my 17th birthday, the Academy bought me my first baby.

My black Bugatti Veyron. The second fastest car in the world with a top speed of 253mph. It goes from 0-60 in 2.5 seconds.

Even though Pops did leave me with some very sweet cars, I didn't want to use them. Mr. Jenks, who I met after Charlie died, is actually the attorney that takes care of every agent's properties. When I joined Eclipse, he later assured me that I didn't have to wait until I am eighteen to receive any of Pops' property. But I still refuse to use any his cars. I want to preserve them.. like collectibles I guess. Pops' house is also nearby the Academy, but I have yet to step back into that house.

It holds too many of my most treasured memories. Maybe one day I will finally suck it up and go. I know I miss it.

In addition to the cars and houses, Pops also left me millions of dollars that would be enough for me to comfortably live off without needing to work. Not that I wouldn't, of course... especially since I ended up being a part of Eclipse anyway; I don't really need the money.

Stretching my arms above my head, I decide to take a bubble bath to help ease my headache. My bathroom is also something else. It is very modern and futuristic. It has the latest technology and everything one could need in a bathroom.. and more. The one thing I love most about it is the glass touch computer/music player. Besides the bee themed colors in my bedroom, the modern bathroom features attracted me as well.

Once my bath is ready, I turn on some music and dim the lights. The ceiling have little lights to imitate stars. I step into the tub and begin to relax.

The twinkling lights always make me think of the nights I would spend out on Pops' deck after my training. We would sit in a comfortable silence just star gazing. I miss those perfect nights.

If I could go back, I would ask Pops if I am making the right choice.

"Did you want me to be a Sniper, Pops?" I ask out loud to no one. I don't think Pops would have been against it. He always told me to follow my heart. He would have said something or hinted it to me if he thought I couldn't do it. Plus, Pops only said I had to protect people from the bad. I would be doing exactly that. I would kill all the bad people, or as much as I could. I would be saving or helping the innocent, wouldn't I?

I know I _can_ be something other than a Sniper though. It isn't my only option.

Imaginariums, or Mags for short, are the safest agent class. They rarely do anything violent or outside of the Academy, except maybe supply Guardians or Snipers with more equipment. Therefore they are purely mental agents, as opposed to physical. They are the scientists - or research and development team of Eclipse. Basically, anything they can imagine they try to create in the labs, hence the title "Imaginariums." Since Eclipse always needs the most advanced technology and medical supplies, Mags are equally important. Without them, none of us would be as good as we are. Death isn't something Mags worry about, unless their experiment went haywire...

Truthfully, I have seriously considered spending my time in the labs as a Mag since I know I am intelligent enough, but I am itching for some action. I figured I could invent and fight at the same time.. win-win situation.

Next are the Guardians. Guardians have one of the riskiest positions. They try to blend in to fit into whichever mission they are assigned to - similar to undercover cops. Their missions are always changing. It could randomly be to protect someone one month, fish out information another, or hack through a security system. Whatever it is, Guardians have to be versatile. They have the most "action." One month you could be posing as a drug-dealing gangster, and the next you could working as one of the President's formal staff members. Death is always on your shoulder, so every Guardian has to be alert.

The only reason I didn't choose this is because I don't think I am a great actor. I know I will have trouble playing up the different parts. I never talked to a lot of people as a child, so talking to so many people now made me uncomfortable. I like to be isolated. To put it into simple words: My social skills are complete shit, like Demetri points out. But even if I choose to become a Guardian, it doesn't mean I won't end up killing anybody. If the scenario calls for it, I will have to do what ever it takes to protect myself and anyone else. So what's the difference?

Last but not least are the Snipers. Snipers were death. Snipers _are_ death. Snipers are responsible for killing anyone assigned to without asking much questions. We are also the backups for Guardians as well. Usually we are assigned to a Guardian's mission and we follow them around making sure they are safe. Any "orders" they have for us, we fulfill. We are basically the second hand for them, although our main job is to just kill the target. If there _is_ a target, that is. If the Guardian only has to hack in somewhere, we went along killing anyone in the way and assisting them. They definitely could handle it on their own though, if they choose to. But if we do have a target, our mission is complete once we killed them. But sometimes it can take weeks until you find out all the necessary information on who to kill.

It is important for Snipers to not feel and cancel out any emotions. We always have to be in control of ourselves. Snipers wouldn't be successful if they work with feelings. Feelings make you react slower and hesitate. That hesitation could cost you your life or anyone else. But allowing yourself to feel will also eventually cause you to feel guilt. Feeling the guilt from killing others, even if they are bad, could creep up to you and eat you alive.

I never have to worry about this. I don't feel guilty, or at least, I don't think I will. My life has been like an empty shell for so long. Sometimes I find it impossible to feel anything but this numbness. Plus I'm positive I would never allow myself to feel guilty for killing someone bad. Pops told me it is my duty to protect the innocent and good from the bad since I was five.

It is what I am raised to believe in.

Besides the three main classes, there are also smaller jobs around the Academy. There are people like Heidi Silva who want to "retire" after being an agent for a while and wish to do something... safer or have a family. _When_ you quit one of the classes, is completely up to you. Sometimes you are forced to quit if you get permanently injured. Pops was once a Guardian, but soon after he "retired" and dedicated his time to teaching at the Academy. Once you joined Eclipse, you are in it for life.

It's not as bad as if sounds though. Eclipse isn't some kind of crazy gang where they shoot you if you want to stop. If you wanted to "retire" you could, but you were expected to still contribute something from time to time. It is up to you _how much _time or what you want to help out with. Even something simple like cleaning the rooms is okay. Anything to keep Eclipse flowing smoothly.

Mostly everyone did more than just simply clean from time to time though. Everyone thinks they owe so much back to the Academy, so nobody feels annoyed to help out. Everyone wants to help out. We all want to keep this sort of family going and alive.

It truly is a unique place. Nothing beats knowing how much of a positive difference you made in the world. How many lives you saved.

It is all priceless.


	8. Rise and Shine

**A/N: **I'm giving you a VIP tour of the Cullen's house in my blog! Link in profile. _Yes_, even Edward's room!

Bella's outfit is in there as well. ;)

Anyways, another year and look! Our dear Edward has grown up from last year...

* * *

**Edward Cullen - 15 years old**

"Ohh.. _ohh_, Edward. That feels so good, baby."

I smirk. God, girls are _too easy_. I look up at ... Casey? Carla? Whatever. Names aren't important.

All I know is that she has too much goddamn make up. Her skin is orange. I know it isn't natural here in cold, rainy Forks. Why would anyone willingly want to look like an orange? It's nasty. Her tits aren't even as big as they look once I had gotten her bra off. I'm pretty sure she stuffed it with lots of padding.

Now that I got her all hot and bothered, the black makeup around her eyes are starting to melt off. She looks like a raccoon. I'm not interested in fucking an animal, real or not. With one last stroke to her clit, she comes.

"Ohhhh, _fuck meee_... Cullen!" she loudly moans as she orgasms. I look at her from head to toe.

No, thank you. I'll take a rain check.

I think I have had just a little too much to drink tonight. What did I see in this bitch when I picked her up at the party? Good thing I am sobering up now.

"I need to use the bathroom. Out," I demand. Her pouty lips try to plead with me. They fail.

"_Now_."

She huffs. She jumps back down from the counter and walks back out the bathroom to the party, slamming the door shut. I quickly wash my hands, making sure to use extra soap. I don't want any of her stench coated anywhere on me. It smells rotten.

Checking myself out in the mirror, I straighten out my shirt and brush my fingers through my hair. There is no hope fixing it. It never wants to stay down and be tamed. Hair is sticking up left and right. I love it though. Girls told me I have sex hair. I sure as hell agree.

Being a Cullen definitely has its advantages. My mom is a successful interior designer while my dad is a highly successful doctor of some sorts. I know he works part time at Forks Hospital, but the other half of the time he doesn't really mention. When he isn't working at the hospital, he flies out to someplace for his "job." Sometimes Mom and Dad go together, so maybe they are just out vacationing in some exotic place and use work as an excuse so Alice and I won't feel bad.

We never do though. In fact, we're excited when they leave. Whenever they would leave, Alice and I would do what we do best: throw a party. Just like tonight. Our house is the hotspot in Forks to have a party. We literally live in a mansion. I would say it's one of the biggest house in Forks. Plus it also helps that Alice has mad party planning skills. She lives, breathes, and shits fashion and design now.

Even though we have the biggest house in Forks, Forks does have a variety of social classes. Some families are wealthy and some not so much. There are a good handful of people in this town with money though. Money made you popular and worshiped by everyone in this damn small town.

But even though we are very rich, I never let it get to me - as Esme and Carlisle taught us. I know I still have to work hard for my future. I don't want to live off my parents for the rest of my life anyways. Sometimes I hate the fact that people only like me because I am rich. When you have money, everybody wants to be your best friend. And all the girls want to get in your pants.

It is fucking pathetic.

I don't know if I will ever find a real girl to take home to my parents. Probably not. No girl ever likes me for _who_ I am, just _what_ I am. I lost my fucking virginity this year, so even though I have slept with a few girls and messed around with a handful, I am not serious about them. I never bring any girl home with me when my parents are home. And _never _into my bedroom. I always take them to their place, or at times like these... in the fucking guest bathroom.

Deep down inside, I know I am still a momma's boy. I don't dare to disrespect her by bringing home some trashy girl. She raised me better than that. I want to bring home a nice, respectable girl, but I know that will never happen. At least not in this town.

As much as I would love to be the perfect, ideal son.. at the same time, it just isn't fucking me.

I am Edward fucking Cullen.

I am popular. I am a jock. I use up girls like Kleenex. And I _am_ fucking cocky.

I love life. I guess I'm almost as bad as the other snobby people in Forks. It also doesn't hurt that I _know_ I'm the hottest guy in school. It's funny how last year I was so fucking worked up about starting high school. It definitely was no middle school.

I grew up pretty fast, I guess you could say.

Taking one last glance at myself in the mirror, I decide it is time to stop moping around and join the party again.

I open the door and walk back out to reality.

* * *

**Isabella Swan - 18 years old**

Today is _the day._ I cannot believe it.

I am so ecstatic to finally be graduating. In a couple of hours, I will officially be an agent. Teens my age are graduating from high school and then leaving for college. I will be doing missions; saving but killing lives. Killing bad lives that is.

I worked fourteen long years for this moment.

I haven't smiled so big in so long. It is a relief.

I rank at number two now. Demetri is number one. Still. I am not jealous though. Like I said, every agent is unique. We are all talented in our own way. I don't think it is even appropriate to rank us; we are all number one.

But no other agent is as quick, silent, and deadly as I am. My aim is perfect. I haven't missed a shot since I was seven. I can fight people twice my size. I can hack into the Academy's security in less than fifteen minutes. I am the best at this. _And_ I am a girl. I am still a bee. Sunshine and darkness still cloud my world.

Right now I am running a lap around the woods. I need to burn off all this extra energy I have. People will think I am psycho if they see me, Bella Swan, smiling like an idiot for hours at the dinner. This dinner is specifically just for me since everybody graduates at different times. One just needs to be eighteen to graduate. Oh, and your mentor must pass you after.

Demetri passed me one week after I turned eighteen. The test was one of the most challenging things I have ever done and possibly will ever do since I was up against _real agents_. I have decided to stick with my initial decision and become a Sniper. My test was basically a fake setup of what a real mission would be like. It definitely felt real.

It was in three parts for three days.

The first day I was tested on my agility and also ability to remain hidden. The scenario was that I was in a facility all by myself and I had to kill all five people in the place. We used these guns that shot out small little paint balls, very much similar to a paintball gun- except these imitated real handguns and bullets more. If one got shot, it could seriously injure a normal person. But an agent's tough skin and special thin bulletproof-like outfit helps protect us. Anyways, if I got shot once.. I was done. Test over. Once I killed the first person, this was when the real game began; it is easier to detect which direction I shot from so they started to shoot back at me. Luckily I was fast enough. After five minutes, I killed all five people. I created a record.

The second day was mainly tracking and hacking. First I had to hack into some high-level security place. Of course it wasn't actually a real place, but it was just like the real deal. I only had 15 minutes to pre-plan everything on how I was going to get in and out. I had 45 minutes total. My goal was to get information off this one computer. There were thirty computers. I was out in 25 minutes. Another record. Once I was out, I had to figure out who I was supposed to "kill." If I chose the wrong person, I failed. Fortunately, I chose right. I was able to "kill" the person without being detected. Another pass.

The third day was a bit complicated. I actually had to do real combat. It was only one on one, but I had never fought someone who really knew how to fight for real. Of course, my opponent was a male. He was twice my size. I thought for sure I was going to fail when they first told me. Especially since my opponent was an agent injected with Pilo354 too. The first three minutes I didn't perform too well. I actually got hit a few times. But then I thought about Pops and I focused on what he taught me. He knew I didn't have strength as much as other boys back then so I had to rely on my speed and techniques. Maybe I cheated a bit on all that nerve stuff that Pops taught me. I sort of felt bad for the agent that was my "opponent." In the end, I beat him up pretty badly.

And that was my test. Every agent's test is different. They customize it according to an agent's skills. After I had knocked out my last opponent, a lot of agents watching came into the room and happily cheered and congratulated me. They were so proud. I was proud of myself too. They were happy to have a female so good as me to be an official agent. None of the other girls are even in the top 20 yet. They all look up to me.

Coming to a slow jog now, my counter tells me I have ran three miles in the woods.

I look at my timer. Three minutes and 35 seconds per mile.. _Not bad_, I think to myself.

"Beat that Svetlana Masterkova of Russia and Hicham El Guerrouj of Morocco!_" _I brag to no one in particular. Currently that woman and man have the world record for fastest mile run. These people obviously didn't know about Eclipse. _Ha!_

I head back towards my room. The party is going to start in less than an hour. I really need to shower and change. I'm not usually into parties, but I am too happy at the moment to really care.

Angela Weber, my old friend from foster care, had sent me a letter earlier in the week congratulating me. Yes, I still keep in touch with her like I promised. I had told her years before that I got "adopted" and I was attending some fancy private school in California. I had to lie and say the schedule was different than traditional schools, so I was graduating a bit earlier. Some of it was true though.. Anyways, she told me she was happy for me and congratulated me for graduating.

_I am graduating! I am graduating! I am graduating!_ I mentally shout.

Obviously that run didn't help burn out any extra enthusiasm in me. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to appear insane tonight.

Once I finished showering, I think about what to wear. Hm. Dress or no dress?

No dress.

I blow dry my hair and brush it back, leaving some volume at the top. I hair spray it so it won't move. Next I slip on a sleeveless cream-white shirt. It has a little detailing up at the neck. I slide on some expensive high-waisted beige pants. The top of my pants flare out a bit to give it some style. I buckle up a braided belt and decide to wear a long gold chain necklace. My make-up is pretty simple. Just some mascara, a little bit of eyeliner, and pink lipstick. I slip on some gold heels and look over myself in the mirror. I know I am not ugly anymore.

The girl staring back at me in the mirror is beautiful. Her skin is glowing with happiness.

I don't look so dead like I usually do tonight. My face is actually flushed with some color. _Good job cleaning up, Swan, _I think to myself.

Looking at the time, I realize I have twenty minutes before the party starts. Perfect. Just enough time. The Academy is so large that walking around seems to go on forever. The party is also being held in the Victorian dining room, which happens to be on the other end of my room in the building. It's sort of odd because since the Academy is so enormous, the staff couldn't pick on one single design theme. Therefore they made every section a different type of design to suit everyone's taste. There are way too many rooms so usually we just refer a side by the theme. I am on the "future modern", or "mod" for short, side.

As I walk into the elevator, Demetri coincidentally steps in too. "Hi, D!" I wince. I sound way too chipper.

Demetri smiles and laughs. "Hello, there. Somebody seems excited." His eyes scan me from head to toe. "Wow. You even took a shower and wore new clothes. You look nice. So, did you start drinking already? Is that why your so ... normal?"

"NO! I mean.. no. I didn't. Can't a girl just be proud of herself? And I do shower and change my clothes daily, D. I'm hurt." I pretend to frown and be upset.

"Ha ha.. I'm just kidding, Bella. Of course you can. You know... I'm really proud of you too. Don't tell anyone but.. I think you're the best student I've ever had yet."

"Really? Thanks, Demetri. That means a lot," I admit as I lightly bounce up and down. I throw my arms around him and squeeze him tight. He clears his throat. I step back. "...What?" I ask.

"Um. I don't mean to burst your bubble but... Sniper, huh? Are you sure? If you've changed your mind, we can still fix-"

"No. I haven't changed my mind Demetri. You know that."

"Yeah.. just hoping," he says and shrugs. "Well, I'm sorry. Forget what I said. I have never seen you this happy before, so I won't ruin it anymore. Let's enjoy your first official night!"

I smile back at him and agree. Even though I am a little annoyed that Demetri brought it up again, I won't let that ruin my night. The elevator doors open and we quietly walk the rest of the way in silence.

The dining room is just as beautiful as I last remember. (pic in blog) The ceiling is carved with amazing details with two crystal chandeliers hanging down. A large circular dining table occupies most of the room with fancy chairs. It can seat more than fifty people. I notice an abundant amount of food is already laid out in the middle of the table.

Aro is the first one to congratulate and greet me. As more people swarm into the room, we decide to start dinner. Everyone in Eclipse is invited every time someone graduates. Not everybody will attend though. Only those who are free of missions and other things for the night show up for support.

I actually didn't recognize more than half the people in here sadly. I did recognize Mr. Jenks, though. I only talk to Demetri the most. Aro second... and even then I barely speak to Aro. Most of the time I am training or studying. On my free time, I would usually stay cooped up in my room and read a book. Demetri always accuses me of being boring and anti-social.

I know I am.

Besides, it's impossible to actually get to know _every single person_ in Eclipse. Everyone has things to do and places to be. We are all busy. Hell, we don't even know who our _real_ boss is. But even though we all don't personally know each other, we all feel connected in a way. We share one of the world's biggest secrets and we are all raised with similar beliefs. So even if I don't know that blonde guy sitting way at the end of the table or the balding man two seats down from me, they all feel like family anyways.

_Clink, clink, clink._ "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Aro's light feather voice fills the room. Once it is quiet, he continues. "Today we are here in honor of Isabella Marie Swan. Tonight she is an official agent and has graduated after seven tough years with Eclipse. I have never seen a young woman so passionate and dedicated as Isabella. Even with her rough childhood, she didn't give up. Everyday she studied and trained to become one of the best. I am proud to say she now is one of the best. I know very few of us would be here today if we all went through what she did as a child. She is a true fighter. Her motivation reminds me so much of Charles Swan. Everyday Isabella, I see more of him in you. I know he would be very proud. I know I am proud of you and everyone else in this room too, along with those who could not be here tonight. Congratulations, Isabella. You are an official agent. Here is to your bright future with Eclipse."

"Congratulations!" everyone chants in unison. Champagne classes clink and we drink.

Everyone cheers and claps in the room. At this point, I am grinning so wide I think my cheeks might fall off. Aro sits back down and kisses me on the cheek.

Soon after, everyone begins to chat and eat. I am still ecstatic, but I can't help the thoughts running in the back of my mind. I am wondering what Pops would say if he were here. Would he be proud? Would he tell me I made the wrong choice becoming a Sniper?

An hour and a half later and the party is winding down. It is getting late. I tried my best to meet and greet everyone around the table. I think I did. The dinner was truly a night to remember. Conversations were light and cheerful. Some people gave me advice and some told me stories. I will remember it all.

Before I decide to call it a night, Mr. Jenks taps my shoulder and says, "Can I speak with you for a moment, Bella?" I gladly agree.

We talk in a private corner in the room. Before Mr. Jenks speaks, he clears his throat. I am suddenly curious.

"First, congratulations Bella. I know Charles would be proud of you right now. And how do I know this? Because he always spoke so highly of you - even before all the training. His love for you was embedded deep in his bones, and there is no doubt he is smiling down at you from Heaven. When I first met you, you were five. I don't think you remember me, but I remember seeing this brown-eyed beauty so full of life. Just watching you smile made me smile. It was contagious. And it still is, dear. When I met you years later after Charlie died, I saw a different girl. This girl wasn't filled with the joys of life. No matter how hard you tried to hide it, I still remembered what you were like before. I knew Charles would have upset to see his little angel broken."

"That's when I decided to tell the Academy about looking into you. Of course, it wasn't hard to persuade them... seeing as how Charles always talked about you. I know your time spent here has healed some of that pain for whatever you went through, but I still don't see that little girl I remember so many years ago. But.. I am positive you will find that part of you again. You are finding yourself again and I am thrilled for you. You are an amazing person, Bella... don't let anyone tell you different."

Mr. Jenks eyes are tearing up. It is unusual for me to see him so emotional. Usually he is quiet, reserved man. His speech has really touched my heart. I feel so blessed that all this time, a man like him has silently watched over me. He's part of the reason why I'm here.

"Oh, and before I forget.. if you need more reassurance that your grandpa would be proud, here's a letter he wrote. He told me to give it to you once you graduated from the Academy. I didn't read it though." He winks.

I am in disbelief. This could hold all the answers I have been searching for. "Oh my gosh... thank you so much, Mr. Jenks. I don't know what I would do without you. Truly, thank you. This means the world to me." I hug him and he kisses me on the cheek.

Thirty minutes later and I am sitting out on my balcony. Tonight is a little chilly. The air feels familiar.

Staring at the envelope once more, I finally pull out the letter. I sniff the paper. _Cinnamon_. It still even smells like Pops. Opening it, I begin to read . . .

_My Little Bee,_

_Your soul is so sweet; sweeter than honey. Grams would be so proud to know that a part of her spirit continues to live within you. We both know how her heart was made of gold. If your reading this, it must mean I am no longer physically there with you. I am so sorry. But my love and spirit will always be with you though. _

_I hope that I have trained and prepared you well. You were always so dedicated and stubborn. You never wanted to give up until you got everything perfect. I have never seen someone so young as you to be filled with such passion. _

_I am glad that you have found Eclipse. They must have agreed with me and saw something quite special in you too. I told them so. I always hoped one day that you would join. So congratulations Bee, I am so very proud you have graduated. Being an agent was one of the most rewarding experiences of my life. I hope the same for you._

_I don't know which class you will choose, but I do know that what ever it may be, you will excel in it. I have faith in you. Don't worry so much about making me proud, like you usually do. I will be proud of you no matter what. I promise. _

_Your smile is what I miss most about you. I pray that one day you will find a love like I have found with Grams. I pray that one day you will have a family. I pray that even as tough as being part of Eclipse may be, you will never forget about __**yourself.**__ I want you to always be happy; to be that smiling angel I died knowing. As long as you are happy, my soul will peacefully be resting._

_If you are reading this, it also means you have kept your promise. You are keeping the spirit of me and Grams alive in you. So thank you for keeping your flame burning. For never giving up._

_I hope your life will be filled with the joy you have brought into mines. This is not goodbye; we will meet again another long time down the road in Heaven. And yes, there will be an unlimited supply of cherry popsicles like I promised you when you were young. _

_I love you, my little Bee._

_-Pops_

My hands are shaking. I am not sure what I am feeling, but I do know that I am feeling happy. My love for Pops runs deep in my blood into my very dark soul. He has told me everything I needed to know. Even if some of it may never come true. Sniper or not, Pops would be proud. He _is _proud. I imagine Grams and Pops beaming down at me right now above the heavenly white clouds.

My soul is on fire. It is like an uncontrolled forest fire - burning my heart, running through my arms, and up my spine. It is everywhere. Tonight will be the start of a new chapter.

I smile. "Thank you, Pops," I say to the bright glowing stars.

That night I fall asleep under the stars.

They brightly shine down on me.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**I know some of you might be disappointed in Edward. But hey, he's only fifteen and his hormones are just going crazy like most other boys.**

**What do you guys think of Bella and the letter? Any predictions on what will happen ... dun dun dun!**


	9. We're All Born To Die

**A/N: **Picture of location in blog.

This is a short chapter, but I wanted it to be on it's own. It is turning point for Bella and is one of my favorite chapters. You'll see why. The story is finally where I want it to be, so it's much easier to write for me!

**I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

The moon is glowing tonight. It is a full moon.

The city is alive. Cars are moving in every direction below me. They blur together to look like a sea of colorful gems. It looks like life is moving all around me; everyone except for me that is. A thick glass window is what separates me from the thriving city below. A divider between here and there. I am always the observer, never the participant.

I am in a hotel located in Chicago. The 16th floor. Tonight I will have blood on my hands. Metaphorically, of course. In less than one hour I will complete my _first_ mission.

My cell phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Brandon," I answer. Alexander Brandon is the Guardian. I am the Sniper. He is going to tell me my first kill.

"It's Andrew Wilson. Good luck." _Click._

I walk back to my suitcase. I put on my black pants and black long-sleeve turtle neck. I tie my hair and place my black beanie over it. These are special made clothing created by the Academy. It is all bulletproof - for the most part that is. Sometimes they failed, but we never get shot anyways. My black rubbers boots are also special made for maximum stability, and they are painful if I were to kick one in the face with it. I strap my knife inside my boots; my silent gun safely tucks in the waistband of my pants; another knife under my sleeves. With my black gloves now on my hands, I am ready.

I ride down the elevator out into the booming Chicago city. It is only 8:23pm. The valet boy brings down my black Saleen S7 sports car, my borrowed car for the mission.

I speed down the road further away from the crowded Chicago streets. The colorful bright city lights are quickly disappearing from view. The sounds of life are fading away. It feels like I am driving away from life, into an abyss of darkness.

Mr. Wilson lives in a decent sized house.

I have spent _three months_ in Chicago waiting, so I know his home and schedule very well. Our goal was to find out who was behind this potential deadliest invention of the century and why. Eclipse first got word that a small group of people discovered a unique compound. This unique compound could kill more than half of the population in less than a year. It is like a disease.

Mr. Wilson first decided to experiment on an innocent man he captured. Luckily, he failed to kill him properly. But this he did not know. The man reported it to the government and it was our job to get all the information. To find out who is behind this.

Tonight, I finally know.

The government never wants the public to know matters like these exist; they treat people like they are dense. Somehow Brandon managed to gain Mr. Wilson's trust. I think he's just too lonely to keep all his secrets to himself. Now it is my job to end him.

I arrive at a two-story house.

So why does Mr. Wilson want to kill half of the world? I have done a thorough research on him. From the outside, Mr. Wilson appears to be a normal hard-working citizen. He is far from that. He wants to do this because his soul only yearns to kill. It is as simple as that, and that is more than enough reason for himself to do it.

Stepping out of my car, I feel a chilly breeze blow through me. I feel it wrap around my body; around my very soul. I am Isabella Swan. I do not feel. I have no guilt.

I want to make my first mission more interesting. I don't want to wait in my car until Mr. Wilson walks outside of his house, only to be shot from a distance. I want to see his expression. I want him to see who I am. I want to see his soul slowly drain away to the fiery pits of Hell.

The house is dark and silent. The trees lightly sway while dead leaves are lightly blown around the ground. My enhanced hearing allows me to hear better. I hear nothing inside the house. Only the crickets sing tonight. As I step closer, the light snores of Mr. Wilson are now audible. He is an early sleeper. My "eagle eyes" help me locate a key in the back porch easily with no light. Tonight I won't have to break in.

I silently creep upstairs. Mr. Wilson does not hear me. He is in a peaceful slumber. His strawberry blonde hair is matted on his sweaty face. He is large and untoned. His face looks like an angel from the wrong side of the pearly gates of Heaven. I press the lock on my gun, aiming it right at his chest six feet away.

A loud click breaks the silence.

Mr. Wilson wakes up. He immediately notices my presence.

"W-who are you? W-w-why are you here?" he asks in fear. It does not escape his notice that I am pointing a gun at him. I aim my gun right where his heart should be, towards the right atrium.

"I am Isabella. I am here to kill you," I simply reply. My cold dark gaze frightens him. He quivers in fear. He knows what he did wrong. He doesn't have to ask me why.

"Brandon," he says as realization and understanding dawns on him. He begs.

"Please, I don't want to die."

'_All living things must eventually die.'_ Pops famous words repeat loud and clear in my head. I keep my gaze on him, colder than before.

"Then you shouldn't have been born."

I shoot.

* * *

**Review?**


	10. True Colors

**A/N: **Photo of theatre room in my blog.

**I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Isabella Swan - 2 weeks later . . .**

I am sitting on a park bench.

Ten feet away, a little girl with dark brown hair is licking away her chocolate ice cream cone.

Her youthful innocence in this violent world is precious. It is something I never really had. The heat of the sun is causing the ice cream to rapidly melt. Her eyes are twinkling and focused with each lap of her tongue. She is savoring every last drop.

In this moment, she thinks the ice cream cone is the most important thing in the world right now.

A nearby tree hovers over her. It gives her protection from the blistering heat. In this tree are two birds. They are singing for her. But she does not hear the birds. Nor does she hear her mother calling her from a distance.

The world is revolving around her, but she does not notice. She does not see anything but this chocolate ice cream cone.

I am envious, yet I am not.

I am numb.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**8 months later . . .**

I am the Sniper for Caius Moretti.

Something is wrong. I feel it in my bones. Caius was suppose to call me more than thirty minutes ago. He said he was going to drop something off at a warehouse really quick, and would call me back.

He never did.

I am now armed and standing outside the warehouse. The sun in Texas was not gentle today. The heat during the day lingers around in the starless night. My skin is sticky and I am tempted to jump in the nearby lake. But I cannot. I have a job to do.

I press my ears up against the wall. I hear talking. I can hear Caius. He is screaming and he is in pain. I need to save him.

I enter through a door on the other side of the warehouse. My special hearing tells me that there are eight different voices besides Caius. The first one is standing in front of me at the end of this dark moldy hallway. The concrete floor reeks of death. Tonight I will feed the floors with more death.

The first man is young. He does not hear me as I am too quiet. I stab him with a three-inch needle on the side of his neck. The vein will quickly suck in the poison and kill him in five seconds. I help his body fall to the floor to his short, sudden death.

The warehouse is stacked with wooden boxes. I can smell the drugs flowing out the cracks. I know the ones without drugs are filled with weapons. Two men are quietly arguing with each other. They are too engrossed in their argument to notice me or the man I have just killed. I take this opportunity to locate the remaining five people.

I can see two men patrolling the upper level at the end of the warehouse. They are standing above a room where I assume Caius is being held. _Two._ I can hear Caius and another two men attempting to beat information out of him. They sound frustrated. _Four. _Number five is standing by a door on my far right.

My hearing earlier proves me right and I have only seven men left to kill.

The two men up top will be the most trouble - if at all. I want everyone to be on the same level as me, so I will kill them first. I wait until they both cross each others path. I shoot the first man right in his lungs. _One._ I move my gun two inches to the right. Before the second man can spot me, I shoot him too. _Two._

The remaining four men are now alert of my presence. I swiftly make my way behind box after box until I am almost near Caius. My photographic memory allows me to move around the room with ease. These men have no strategy. They are running around like mindless rats trying to find me. They cannot see me; it is too dark for their ordinary eyes. The only light available is in the room that Caius occupies and also from the soft glow of the moon filtering through the dirty windows. I am able to see well enough.

"SHOW YOUR FACE BITCH!" one man shouts. I hate being called a "bitch." It is disrespectful and degrading - even if they have no clue I am a female. I shoot him in the mouth. His face explodes in pieces from the impact. _Three._ The man nearby him is in shock. His face is soaked in blood. He is repeating the words, "Oh god . . . oh god . . ." to himself. I decide to save him for last.

Running back behind another wooden box, I am now in one of the corners of the warehouse. I pull out my knife under my sleeves. There is a fat man hiding and aiming his gun behind a crate. He is pointing in the wrong direction. His body is fully unshielded to me. I throw my knife and it flies across the room, penetrating his neck. Blood spurts out as he gargles and violently falls to the concrete. _Four._

"WHAT THE FUCK? Henry...? HENRY!" Another man hears this Henry's painful cries. He is livid. He shoots around the room, not really having a target. I hear bullets fly in my corner, but the wooden crates protect me. He does not realize that his gunshots help me. I can hear which way he is shooting from the echoes of the bullets. When I hear him shoot away from me, I stand up. He spots me and his eyes widen at my shadow. Before he can direct his gun at me, I have already shot him dead. _Five._

Number six is hiding behind a crate. He is heavily breathing because he knows he will die. Finally deciding to be brave, he says, "Fuck this" and stands up. I shoot him in the heart and he dies as the true coward he is._ Six._

Number seven still hasn't moved at all. He is still chanting the same words. I walk over to him. His gun points down at his side. His eyes are glued to the headless body beside him. I walk even closer to him. He shakes out of his trance and looks up at me. The light from the moon illuminates his face a little - just enough for me to see him better. He is young. Very young. Probably eighteen or less. His blonde hair is coated in blood, but his baby blue eyes are shining with tears.

"P-please. I just.. I just needed some m-money," he begs. Usually I do not take excuses. I do not care. But somewhere in my cold frozen heart, I know he would never hurt a soul. He is a good man doing bad things.

Do I kill him?

I take five steps closer to him. He is shaking even more in fear, unable to look at me again. My gun is still pointed right between his eyebrows. I tap the trigger.

'_All living things must eventually die.' _Those famous words.

"Then get a real fucking job," I say.

Before he can respond, I jump up and the top of my boot hits the side of his head. He falls to the ground. I drag his body away towards another exit door and I stuff $1000 in his pockets. He will wake up with a pounding headache, nothing more.

Leaving the boy there, I run back to Caius. His hands are tied up and he is bleeding. He looks up at me and attempts an apologetic smile.

"Hey, Bella. I'm sorry... one of the guys recognized me from a mission six years ago. I'm so sorry about this. Thank you," he says croaking. Caius is in agony. I need to get him out.

"We can talk about it later. Are you seriously injured?" I ask as I untie his bloody hands. He shakes his head no. There is a blood-soaked knife nearby; they have cut him with it, but the damages won't kill him. His skin is tough and his body heals faster than normal, like mine. I wrap my arms around him and help him stand up. Mustering as much strength as possible, Caius limps with me to the car.

We are back at our temporary house for the mission within fifteen minutes. He needed to appear poor so the house is dingy, practically falling apart. Since his wounds are not fatal, I do not take him to the hospital. We never go to the hospital unless they are very serious injuries we cannot handle.

I clean and stitch up some of his wounds.

"That was nice what you did back there," he quietly says. I silently question him. "I mean.. for the boy. I thought he was a good kid messing with the wrong kinds of people. You have a good heart; you could tell his soul wasn't bad. You gave him another chance, Bella."

I do not reply.

I finish up and help Caius onto his bed. He instantly falls asleep.

I call Aro and tell him what has happened. He naturally worries, but I assure him Caius will be fine. He tells me the mission is done and to come back as soon as possible. I agree.

I decide to take a shower to wash away all the sweat, blood, and dirt. Once I am done, I feel fresh. I don't feel so filthy anymore.

Tired now, I lie down on my bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

But before I am fully asleep, I feel a warm breeze blow through my window. Warming, but gently chilling my sweaty skin.

Along with my soul.

* * *

**Edward Cullen - 16 years old**

"I think I love her," Emmett says.

He met a girl named Rosalie Hale two weeks ago, and now he thinks he loves her. Coincidently, Rosalie Hale is Jasper Hale's twin. Jasper is the "sweet Southern boy" Alice met on her first day of school. Rosalie and Jasper are both from Texas, but when their parents divorced, only Jasper came to live with their mom in Forks first. Rosalie arrived just two weeks ago.

Everyone in Forks thinks Rosalie is a goddess. I admit, she is a beauty, but she isn't my type. Despite everyone dubbing us to be the "perfect couple" simply because we're both good looking, I can't picture myself being with that bitch. She literally is that.. _a bitch._ I knew from the moment she opened her mouth I didn't want to hook up with her. Thank god that feeling is mutual.

Now Emmett and Rosalie are dating. They have only been together for one week.

"Really, Em? How long have you've even known her? She doesn't seem very lovable to me," I observe. He punches me in the arm.

"Watch it. That's _my_ girl. Don't disrespect her," he seriously says.

I put my hands up. "Shit. Alright, relax Em. I won't. I'm just saying... are you sure? You have to admit though, you're just like me. We don't commit."

Emmett looks at me like I am crazy or like my eyes have turned red. "Dude, what the fuck? I am NOT like you. You have slept with more girls than you can count on your fingers. And I didn't fucking commit to _one _girl before because I didn't meet Rosie yet. She's amazing. She makes me feel.. dunno.. complete an-" I cut him off.

"EM! Do not go all girly mushy gooey on me. PLEASE. I do not want to hear it. So what if I've slept with a bunch of girls? They're hot, and why would you stick with one pussy when you can have a buffet of 'em?" I say. His blue eyes look angry.

"Because, _Edward, _it's wrong to sleep with other pussies if I have Rose now. Man... forget it. You won't EVER understand. Sometimes you need to wake up from this perfect little man-whore world you live in.. are you going to be a player for the rest of your goddamn life? You think your _future wife_ will be happy to know you slept with hundreds of girls by the time you marry?"

Emmett has aggravated me. "Look, I don't need you to tell me what to do, or what you think is right or wrong. Or what my _future wife_ will think. If she can't handle it, why the fuck would I marry her? And for your reference, I don't plan to get married. Ever. A wife will only fucking take all my money when we divorce."

Emmett gives me a disbelieving look. I don't see what is so hard to believe. I don't want to get married. Why would I marry a selfish bitch? All girls are the same. They are only after one thing: money. There are a few exceptions though.. like my mom and dad. They have undeniable true love. They have something most people will never have.

"Whatever. I'm getting a drink." Emmett gets up from the couch and walks out of the living room.

If I had to be honest, I am a little bit jealous. I have grown up with the two happiest parents in love; Alice has found her "soul mate" - as she says - with Jasper, and now Emmett is turning into a lovesick fool with Rosalie.

I wish and hope the same for myself, but I know it will never be true. I am too selfish to have a love like that. Even if I somehow met my "soul mate" I would probably be the worst one in existence. I don't have what it takes to love someone. I can't see myself fawning over only _one _girl and saying all that sweet stuff. I can't picture myself being romantic. Ever. I know I am cocky, so my attitude will probably tick her off. She would not deserve me, nor would I deserve her.

I care too much about myself and I do not have space for another girl. Soul mate or not, I can't fucking change the true colors of myself. Besides, isn't it a fact that majority of high school sweethearts don't last? We are all too young to be fucking settling down.

Emmett walks back in the room with a sympathetic look.

"Hey man, Rosie called. I have to get going, but I'll see you at baseball practice tomorrow, right?" Emmett, Jasper, and I are part of the baseball team for Forks High. I am the co-captain of the baseball team.

"Yeah, of course." I walk him out and say goodbye.

Tomorrow will be another day.

Another day.

* * *

**Isabella Swan **

Vibrant blue lights are dancing on the walls.

Nobody was in one of the Academy's theatre room tonight, so I decided to use it.

A movie is playing, but I am not watching. I am lost in thought.

I have killed more than twenty people now. My last mission with Caius didn't go as planned. When we got back to the Academy, we were greeted with hugs. Everyone was grateful that Caius was alive and also amazed by my work. They were proud. Shortly after, Caius decided it was his time to "retire" at age 50. He was afraid someone would recognize him again. His face has been working in the field for far too long. Everyone understood. He thanked me countless of times for saving him and said that he "owes me." I assured him he didn't.

I am sitting here wondering if I regret being a Sniper. I do not feel guilt for those I have killed, but something is missing. Something does not feel right, yet I do not know what. Did I make the right choice?

I think about my first mission with Mr. Wilson.

I think about my latest mission with the men in the warehouse selling drugs and guns.

I think about the little girl in the park eating her ice cream.

I think about the tree that was guarding her from the blistering sun and the little birds singing to her. Even the ice cream cone protects her from noticing the stealthy evil lurking in this world.

If I did not kill Mr. Wilson, he probably would have killed her with his unique compound. If I did not kill the men in the warehouse, they would have sold their guns and drugs around. Someone else who got a hold of that gun could have shot or hurt her. Or some addict could expose her to the drugs.

In a way, I am the tree too. Only I do not protect her from the sun, I am protecting her from harm. From getting killed or hurt. I am helping her preserve the youthful innocence I never had. But I am saving more than just her. There are millions of children just like this child. Teens. Adults. Seniors.

So did I make the right choice? Would I do it again if I had to?

Yes. I would.

Even if someone told me that killing people, whether bad or good, is sinful and wrong, I would still do it. It is what Pops taught me. It is what I know and is what I am raised to do. I cannot change the true colors of myself.

"_..there's too many bad people and things in this world. You always have to protect yourself and the good people from it, okay?" _Pops had once said. I promised I would. And I am...

"Bella?"

Demetri interrupts my thoughts. I turn to look at him by the doorway. "Hm?"

"May I watch with you?" Demetri asks and points to the movie playing.

"You may." I nod and turn back to look at the movie. A blue mouse is sprinting across the floor of some kitchen.

"What movie are we watching?" he questions.

"I don't know," I reply.

"Bella... is everything okay? You know you can talk to me. I'm always here to listen," he worriedly says.

"I am talking to you. And I know you listen to everything I say."

"Bella..." he sighs. "You know what I mean. Be serious, please. _Please_?"

I lower the volume of the movie. I pick at the skin of my nails. "I know, Dem. But I just don't know what is wrong. I feel . . . empty. I mean, I always have. Just emptier than before. Or maybe confused. And please, none of that 'I told you' bullshit, please."

"Okay, fine. Hm, maybe you just need to get out more. Get outside of this Academy. You know... make some _friends._ I feel like I'm your only friend, Bella. You should try to open up more. I think it will help you. You're like a closed book that's bound up so tight. It's not always healthy to keep everything to yourself."

If only it is that easy. I know Demetri is possibly right in a way. I probably do need friends. Minus Demetri and Angela, I have never really had a friend. Like a _real true _friend before. But trust has to be earned, and nobody outside of Eclipse is willing to earn my trust.

"I don't know, Dem.. I just like to be quiet and stay in my own world. It's easy. It's all I've ever really known and done." I let my guard down - my broken expression reflects back at Demetri. He is the only person I can open up to. I do not cry though. I haven't cried since Pops died.

"Come here, Bella." He scoots closer to me and wraps an arm around my neck. I lay my head against his chest. I focus on his heartbeats. It is a soothing lullaby that hums in my ear. He kisses the top of my head. "Can I be honest with you?" he asks after a while.

I nod my head. "Please," I say.

"When I first met you, when you were about eleven, you looked so lost. I could tell you were itching to discover who you really were. After some time, I noticed the lost look in your eyes was fading away. I knew you were finding your way. By the time you were sixteen, you started to smile more often. Like, a real genuine smile. I couldn't help but feel proud.. I knew I played a part in it. I knew you never really talked to anyone except for me. You slowly let your guard down around me and I was really fucking proud of you. I don't know about everything you suffered through as kid, but I know it was something big. You don't ever have to tell me, but I just want you to know that you've come such a long way. You aren't that broken little girl I met eight years ago."

"Anyways, when you graduated you looked so happy. I knew you were _truly_ happy. That was the happiest I have ever seen you since. Remember what I asked you in the elevator? I didn't mean to upset you but.. I was just worried. Can you blame me for wanting to keep that smile on your face for just a little longer? I'm not going to lie; ever since you came back from Chicago, your first mission, you changed. I can see it. That happiness in you was gone as fast as it came. Every time you come back, I see a change in you. You are here, but you are distant."

"I'm not trying to upset you, Bella. I'm just honestly worried. Even though you think you only have a cold heart left, I know you don't. I know somewhere deep inside you, you don't believe it either. Your kind heart was there when your Pops was still alive. I _know_ it's still there. The fact that you let the young guy in the warehouse go only proves me right. Please don't be mad. Just think about everything I said, okay? I'm just worried; I wish you could rethink this Sniper thing," he finishes. Demetri's eyes are pleading with me to understand. I exhale a breath.

"Thanks for.. caring, Demetri. It means a lot to me. I didn't know you were so observant." I pause. "But that part of my heart died when Pops died. It went away with his soul. Now I just have... a heart. It is not kind. It is not mean. It is just simply that... nothing. All it does is keep me alive."

I am tired. Not of Demetri, but of _everything._ I do not know what to think or do. I just want to be.

"Bell-"

"I'm sorry, Demetri. Maybe we can talk about this another time, okay? I am tired. I just.. I'll think over everything you said. I promise, okay?" His brown eyes are sad and worried, but he agrees.

"Thanks, Bella. Just be patient; I have faith in you." His words remind me of Pops. I smile.

After saying goodnight, I walk back to my room. My head is pounding. I can feel the blood rushing around and hear the thumping beat of my heart. I feel like it is taunting me. Like it is trying to tell me to listen to it.

To _feel_ it.

I don't want to listen.

I don't want to feel it.

At least not tonight.

* * *

**Review, please. :)**


End file.
